Rated R Desire
by NeroAnne
Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. “I know what you want, Adam. I’ll give you a little hint…it’s definitely…Rated R for Rough. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

Adam paced back and forth, tugging hard at his hair.

What the hell had happened tonight?!

_-Earlier-_

_Adam yawned, half-heartedly listening to what Vicki was saying. Damn, he was tired. He hadn't been sleeping very well, he'd been having some…R rated dreams._

"_Adam!"_

_Adam jumped, "Huh?"_

_Vicki rose a brow, an amused look on her face. "Okay, Mr. Copeland. What are you thinking about?"_

_Adam shook his head, "Nothing, nothing…"_

_Vicki sighed, "In that case, will you do me a favor?" Without waiting for a reply, she picked up a bag of candy and thrust it into his hands._

"_Um?" Adam stared at the bag of sweets in his hands and tilted his head, "What do I do with it?"_

_Vicki smiled, "It's for Jeff. He helped me re-dye my hair a few days ago and he asked for candy as payment."_

_Adam swallowed. "Jeff, huh? Okay, sure."_

"_Thanks."_

_Adam nodded and waved at Vicki before leaving her office. He felt ridiculous. Walking around with a huge bag of candy._

_Luckily, though, the taping had been over for a half-hour now. Only a few wrestlers remained._

_Passing a few locker rooms, he stopped, admiring the nameplate on one in particular._

_It was spray-painted with red/blue/purple and green paint. There were a couple of words scrawled in different locations and what he found most amusing, "MATT OWNS!" with a V-1 and a happy face right next to the name of the WWE champion._

_Adam sighed and raised a fist, knocking on the door._

_After three minutes, he began to fidget impatiently._

"_Jeff?" he knocked louder._

_Still no answer._

"_Fuck it," he sighed before pushing open the door and walking in._

_Tilting his head, he could hear the soft thudding of water running. Blushing slightly, Adam realized why Jeff hadn't opened the door._

_Sitting down on the nearest bench, he waited. _

_Adam jumped when he heard a sound, but then rolled his eyes when he figured out that it was his stomach._

"_Damn it, hurry up, Hardy…I'm hungry."_

_Eyeing the candy bag next to him, Adam shrugged and began shifting through it._

"_Ooooh! Jolly Rancher!" Picking up the green piece of candy, he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, moaning at the taste._

_A low chuckle caused him to jump._

_Slowly turning his head, Adam found himself eye to eye with Jeff Hardy._

_Jeff's hair was wet, sticking slightly to his face. It was still tinted purple/blue, but Adam figured that he would re-dye it when he got home anyway. There was a towel tied around his waist, hanging low on his hips._

_Adam sucked hard on the candy, "Uh, hey there."_

_Jeff smirked._

"_Yeah…Vicki wanted me to give you this," he gestured towards the bag. "I tried knocking but you were in the…shower," he watched the water drops run down the younger Hardy's chest, following it until it disappeared into the fluffy towel. _

"_Is that…all you wanted?" Jeff asked, his emerald green eyes dancing._

"_Uh…Well…" Adam shook his head, masking his face. "Of course it was, Hardy! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and I've got to go!" he stood._

_Jeff snickered. _

_Adam tensed, "What's funny?" he ground out._

_Jeff walked towards him, waiting till they were only a few inches away. Glancing down, Jeff nodded, "__**That**__ is."_

_Adam looked down and cursed. _

_No wonder his pants had begun to felt tight._

_Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__."_

_Before Adam could protest, his mouth was caught by another pair of lips. He closed his eyes, feeling Jeff's soft lips press harshly against his. Growling, Adam grabbed a fistful of Jeff's hair and forced their lips together harder, bruising the other's pretty lips._

_Jeff moaned, his head tilting back giving all the control to Adam. He whined when Adam pulled away and opened his eyes, keeping them glued on the smirking mouth._

"_You moan like a slut," Adam whispered._

_Jeff clenched his teeth, "Fuck you," he hissed._

"_Actually," Adam slammed Jeff against the wall, "You're the one who's gonna get fucked."_

_He kissed Jeff again, harder, snickering when Jeff moaned._

_There was a knock. "Jeffro? You in there, bro?" _

_Jeff pushed Adam back, a spark of fear in his eyes, "Yeah, Matt. Just let me change!"_

"_Alright, hurry up!" the sound of footsteps walking away followed._

_Adam stared at Jeff, a confused look in his eye._

"_The hell?"_

_Jeff shook his head, "Forget it man, I have to change, and you need to leave."_

_Adam snarled and grabbed Jeff's shoulders, "What do you mean, leave?! You get me hard and now you send me away!?_

_Jeff glared and pushed Adam off him, "Matt and I are going out. If he finds you in here, he'll kill you."_

_Adam snarled, "Fucking slut," as he opened the door, he turned a smirk on his face, "This isn't over yet, you little bitch."_

_And he left._

_-Now-_

Adam eased himself on his hotel bed.

Closing his eyes, he replayed the scene a few more times in his head. After a few minutes, his eyes opened, flashing a darker color.

"You're gonna get it, Hardy bitch."



_**Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 2._



With nothing much to do, the four men decided to walk to the near-by café.

Hunter had brought a book with him, hoping to catch a few chapters of "_Odd Thomas"_. Matt and Evan were holding hand and kissing each other every once in while, while Jeff was eating an ice cream cone.

Jeff licked his lips, giggling as Hunter gave him a disturbed look.

"Damn it you queer! Couldn't you eat your damn ice cream in a less perverted way?!" Hunter whined, placing his hands over his eyes.

Jeff smirked, "Please, H, you _know_ you want me to suck your cock like this," he dragged his tongue along the ice cream again, the silver barbell on his tongue smoothing along the frozen treat.

Hunter twitched, "I'm going to kill you."

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots,"

Jeff smirked at Hunter before sitting on Matt, who was trying to make out with his boyfriend, "Jeff! You cock blocker, get off me!"

Evan smiled and petted the younger Hardy's hair, "I always liked you with red hair…" he murmured, running his hands through the silky, blood red locks.

Matt stared, his face annoyed, "Jeff, quit making Evan want to touch you."

Jeff pouted, "I didn't do anything!" he protested.

"You dyed your hair red knowing how sexy you'd look!" Matt yelled.

Jeff laughed and stood, walking back to Hunter.

"How about you, H? Do you think I look sexy in red?"

"Sure! You're going to look fucking hott once I bloody you up with my fists!" Hunter threatened.

Jeff pouted, "You guys are mean, I'm leaving!"

As Jeff made his way to the door, he stopped. "Oh yeah…"

He turned around blowing a huge kiss, "Bye, bye, brother! I love you!" The people in the Café gave him odd looks.

Matt flipped him the bird, but smiled anyway. "Love you too, you fairy."

Jeff smiled and waved at Evan before walking out the room.

Hunter sighed and opened his book, "Finally, no more gayness."

Evan and Matt smirked at him before they began to make out.

"Oh _hell_ no!"



Jeff walked down the hall, licking at his ice cream happily, fully intent on returning to his room.

"Well, well…"

Jeff jumped, dropping his ice cream cone on the stain-less carpet below. "Oops…"

"Clumsy bitch…"

Jeff flushed angrily and turned to yell at the bastard for making him drop his ice cream but instead, he was grabbed around the waist quickly, a hand coming up to cover his mouth.

Jeff growled and bit at the person's hand, causing them to yank it back.

"Naughty, naughty, gonna have to make use of your pretty little mouth, it seems…"

Jeff struggled as he was pulled into a dark room. He yelped as he was shoved inside, falling hard on his hands and knees.

He could hear the door being closed and locked and he licked his lips in fear.

Standing up, his eyes tried to focus around the dark, "Um, hello?" he called quietly.

"Shh,"

Jeff jumped, feeling the person come up behind him. He let out a gasp when he felt something hard poking him in the ass.

"You little slut…leave me all hard, will you?" the lights were suddenly turned on.

Jeff had to close his eyes for a few seconds, it was so bright!

When his eyes opened, he gasped, "Adam," he whispered.

Adam smirked, his eyes darkened with lust.

Jeff licked his lips, his eyes locked on Adam's bare chest.

"Like what you see, bitch?" Adam smirked, pulling hard on Jeff's hair. "Hm, red? Kinky bitch. I like it," Adam kissed Jeff's collar bone; "I like it a lot."

Jeff whimpered, "I'm not a bitch!"

Adam snickered, "Yes you are, you're _**my**_ bitch."

Jeff moaned when he felt the sharp pain of Adam's teeth burying themselves in his neck, "Oh, Adam!"

'_God, he really does moan like a slut,'_ Adam grunted and sucked harshly on Jeff's pretty neck.

Jeff grasped Adam's shoulders helplessly, "Oh, yes, harder," he whined, his legs coming up to wrap around the taller man's waist.

Adam moved his hands down to Jeff's ass, squeezing and pulling on the firm globes. "Tell me what you want, you little bitch," he growled.

Jeff pulled Adam closer and crashed their lips together, moaning wantonly. After a few minutes of heated kissing, Adam forced them apart.

"Tell me, bitch!"

Jeff hissed and dug his heel into Adam's thigh, "Stop calling me a bitch, you bastard!"

Adam smirked.

Jeff blinked and yelped when he suddenly found himself on his knees.

"Hey!" he began to look up and gasped.

Adam stood above him, a pair of hand-cuffs in his hand. "Oh, you'll tell me what you want me to do, you pretty bitch. Then, you're going to _beg_ for it!"



_**Before I go on to the next chapter, I want to know if a real EXPLICIT sex scene will bother you. I'm pretty used to writing hard sex scenes, mostly for anime or something, but the next chapter is going to be real rough. **_

_**Will it bother anyone?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 2._

"What? You plan on handcuffing me?" Jeff asked incredulously, staring at the black handcuffs.

Adam smirked, "It's the only way I can guarantee that you won't leave again," he cupped Jeff's cheek, "So, am I gonna have to force ya to wear these, or will you be a good little bitch and allow me to put them on nicely."

Jeff snarled, "I'm no bitch, Adam." Jeff began to stand.

Adam chuckled, "Why do bitches always like it the hard way?" as Jeff was opening his mouth to retaliate, he speared the red-headed male onto the ground.

"Ugh!" Jeff groaned as his head and upper back connected with the carpeted floor. He whimpered as Adam turned him around, feeling the older blonde's knee against his back, "Ah, owe…"

Adam pulled back Jeff's arms, before he handcuffed both of the cursing boy's wrists. After he tied to key onto his necklace. "Now, now, Jeffy…Do you kiss your brother with that mouth?"

Jeff growled, "You know damn well that I have nothing going on with my brother!" He gasped in pain when his hair was pulled roughly.

"There better not be," Adam hissed dangerously. He turned Jeff around again, this time leaving the younger man on his back with him on top.

"You little slut, you act so innocent! You walk around acting like a queer and expect to come out unscathed. Do you know how many wrestlers want to fuck you, Jeff?" smirking, Adam placed his lips next to Jeff's ear, "Cena's been wanting it for a while, Orton brags about how you'll be in his bed soon…god, it pisses me off when he says that…Orton can't do to you what I can," Adam liked Jeff's ear, chuckling when Jeff let out a small mewl.

"You'd let me, wouldn't you? You would do anything for my cock," he watched in amusement as Jeff's cheeks tinted red, "So it's true…all those matches we've had…all the times you would press your ass against me, knowing that I had a major hard on...all those times I speared you, and you let out a sexy little moan right next to my ear…they were all real…Damn, can't wait to hear you scream."

Jeff bit his bottom lip, "Fuck you, Adam. You don't have what it takes to make me scream."

Adam chuckled, standing. "Dear fuckable Jeff…" he tugged his zipper down, before allowing his pants to drop to the floor, "Does it really _look_ like I can't make you scream?"

Jeff swallowed thickly, his eyes focused on the thick, long pulsating flesh. His eyes closed, a soft whine leaving his throat.

"What's that?" Adam mocked, his hand pressed up to his ear, "I didn't quite hear you."

Jeff glared at him, "Go to hell."

Adam chuckled, "Alright. Seems we have to play a little harder."



"Where's Jeff?" Evan asked as he and Matt entered the room.

Matt shrugged, "You know Jeff…he probably went out for skittles or something…"

Evan jumped when a loud thud resonated through the wall for the room next to it. A loud scream followed. The hotel rooms were connected by the wall, so they could usually hear the person next door.

Matt rose a brow, "Someone is having fun…"

Evan blushed as the groans and moans began to get louder, "Wow," he breathed after a particularly loud scream sounded throughout the room, "That sounds almost painful,"

Matt smirked, "Nah, it sounds just right."

Evan squeaked as Matt tackled him to the bed.



Adam grunted, his head tossed back, "Fuck, Jeff…you really do have a talented mouth," he watched with glassy eyes as Jeff swallowed down his member.

Jeff moaned sweetly, his tongue circling the older male's cockhead, the pretty barbell running over the slit.

"Damn, Jeff…" Adam grunted, stroking half his cock while Jeff sucked at the other half, "You want it all, don't you slut?"

Jeff pulled his lips off Adam's cock slowly, kissing the tip, smiling when Adam whined, "I want it…I want it all down my throat," he moaned.

Adam cursed under his breath, "What would you do if Matt walked in here? Saw you taking my cock down your throat?" he gasped when he felt Jeff nip him gently.

"Maybe…I want him to walk in here…Maybe I want him to see me being a slut for you," Jeff licked his lips, "Cum, Adam…cum in my mouth," he begged before swallowing Adam completely.

"Oh, fuck," Adam groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

Jeff relaxed his throat as the thick bursts of semen gathered around his mouth. He swallowed carefully, trying to get everything. Licking his lips when done, he looked up at Adam and smirked. "You won't believe me if I told you that was the first time, hm?"

Adam stared at him in surprise, "What?"

Jeff chuckled, "I've never done that before."

"B-but all the stories, Taker, he…he said you-"

"Taker never did anything with me," Jeff interrupted, "He tried, but I wasn't about to let him."

Adam was silent for a few seconds before he grinned darkly, "So my little bitch is a virgin, eh?"

Jeff gasped as he was pinned onto the floor, his wrists (still handcuffed), held above him. He shivered as Adam's cock poked his right in the ass, "A-Adam, please…"

Adam smirked, "Wow, you want it bad, don't you?" he held Jeff's handcuffed wrists with one hand, while he grabbed his hard cock with the other, "Tell me you want it, bitch, _beg_ me for it."

Jeff clenched his teeth, "Never," he whispered.

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah?" carefully, he moved the tip of his cock to Jeff's ass, poking gently at the entrance, smirking as Jeff gasped, "You sure?" he began to slide in slightly, only to slide back out quickly.

Jeff whined, thrusting his ass out, invitingly, "Adam…" he whimpered.

"No, Jeff…tell me…tell me you want it," Adam ordered softly.

Jeff's green eyes pierced into Adam's hazel eyes, sobbing slightly, he relented, "Please, please, Adam…fuck me."

And that was all it too. In one sharp thrust, Adam was buried half-way into Jeff.

He winced, hearing Jeff cry out in pain, "Shh…relax, relax," he soothed.

Jeff groaned, "Is…is it all the way in?"

Adam smirked cockily, "Nah…still got about another inch or so,"

"Oh, god," Jeff whispered.

"Just relax, bitch, it'd be a lot easier if you wouldn't tense so much…" But damn, did it feel wonderful. Jeff was like a hot, tight glove around his cock, it felt amazing.

Jeff let out a sigh, relaxing his muscles, "Please…let me go?" he gestured towards his hands.

"So you can leave?" Adam growled, feeling a bit hurt.

Jeff shook his head, sincerity in his eyes, "I…" he blushed, "I want to touch your hair…"

Adam blinked, "Oh…alright." Grabbing the necklace around his neck, he shook off the key, unlocking the handcuffs. Almost instantly, he felt Jeff's hand gently run through his hair.

"Adam?" Jeff whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Pound me."

Adam licked his lips, moving his hips back a little before he surged forward, grunting when he filled Jeff to the brim.

"Oh!" Jeff arched his back, "Oh, damn!"

Adam panted, closing his eyes, "J-Jeff…stop moving,"

Jeff shook his head, "No, no, harder, I want it harder!"

Adam growled, thrusting a couple of more times, "Cockslut, bitch!" he snarled, capturing Jeff's lips in a bruising kiss.

Jeff opened his mouth, roughly plunging his tongue down Adam's throat, moaning loudly when Adam pulled away, "Your cockslut, your bitch!" he declared in a long moan.

Both moaned when Adam hit a hard thrust. They set a hard, rough pace.

"Please, please, harder!" Jeff begged.

Adam gave it to him harder.

Jeff gripped himself, jerking his cock at the same time Adam hit his prostate, "Oh, I'm cumming!"

Adam growled, "Fuck, Jeff! So tight!" he groaned.

Jeff let out a while, his seed shooting all over his and Adam's abdomen.

Adam howled his release, Jeff's walls tightening around his member, milking him.

Adam panted, collapsing on Jeff's chest. He felt the hands in his hair gently lowering themselves to rest at his shoulders.

"I…I love you,"

Adam looked up, "W-what?"

Jeff blushed, "I do…I have…ever since you…you were with Amy…and ever before then…"

Adam stared, his mouth a bit opened, "Jeff…I…I don't…"

Jeff gave him a sleepy smile, "I know, Adam…" his eyes closed.

Adam frowned, watching Jeff sleep.

Jeff Hardy…loved him?

Sighing, Adam ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

He had to end this.



_**I'm almost POSITIVE that sucked…this is my first wrestling slash sex scene…I think it went pretty badly.**_

_**BTW: to all that review, your appreciation means EVERYTHING.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 4._

Adam sighed, slowly bringing his hands up to grab his hair.

He was nervous…he was scared shitless.

The pyrotechnics, they seriously hurt Jeff tonight, and once again; he was blamed for it. He didn't care about that though, not at all. All he cared about was Jeff…the way he held his face, squirming and wincing in pain…and all this only a week after that night…

_-One week ago, the morning after-_

_Jeff sighed. "You're doing this because I told you I loved you, right?"_

_Adam grunted and tossed him a shirt. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm doing this because I've already fucked you; I have no need or desire to do it again."_

_Jeff caught the shirt and stared at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes. _

"_You could try someone else, I'm sure they'll have use for your mouth," Adam sneered. He watched as Jeff winced and fought hard not to cringe himself. God, he was living up to his character…but he had to do this…_

_Jeff tilted his head, "It…it meant nothing to you?" he asked quietly._

_Adam gently cupped Jeff's chin, forcing him to lock eyes, "Absolutely nothing."_

_Jeff nibbled on his lower lip and nodded, "Okay…" he pulled the shirt on. Walking towards the door, Jeff turned, a glare on his face, "Don't expect this to happen again…if all you wanted was a cheap fuck."_

_Adam was stunned but he nodded anyway, watching with slightly pained eyes as Jeff walked out the door._

_-Now-_

Adam licked his lips, thinking of the room number just next door.

'_Should I go…? Just to see if he's okay? Matt's probably watching him like a hawk…but…'_

Narrowing his eyes, he stood, leaving his room.



"Stop it, Matt!" Jeff whined, pushing his brother away with his foot.

Matt glared, "You need to put this stuff on your face! It'll help you heal!" he jumped on Jeff, smearing the cold cream against his cheek.

Jeff shivered, "_Coooold!_" he yelped.

Evan giggled, watching as the two brothers' began to fight. He laughed out loud when Jeff took a handful of the cream and shoved it into Matt's mouth.

"You little shit!" Matt yelled.

"Kiss my ass!" Jeff yelled back.

Evan sniggered then looked up, hearing a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" he chirped.

Matt and Jeff continued their curse and cream fight.

Evan opened the door and stared at the man in front of him, "What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Who's at the door?" Matt asked, coming to stand next to his lover. There was healing cream on his lips and some in his hair.

"Can I come in…?" the man asked, a gentle look in his beautiful eyes.

Matt smiled a bit. He had nothing against this man, "Sure, come on."

Jeff was pouting, trying to scrub the cold cream off the left side of his face. "Matt! I'm going to hurt you!" he looked up and his eyes widened. "Randy?"

Randy Orton gave him an uneasy smile, "Hey, Jeff…" he shifted from one foot to the other.

Jeff tilted his head, "What are you doing here?"

Randy shrugged, staring at the floor, "The next Raw show is close to here so I rented a room…Ted and Cody were busy making out so I decided to see how you were…you know, the burns…"

Jeff grinned, "Awfully sweet of you."

Randy smiled, "I may play a jerk on TV but I promise I'm not really," his eyes scanned Jeff's face and he smiled, "Hey, you can barely tell…you're still beautiful."

Jeff blinked, blushing. "Oh, thank you…"

Matt grinned, "Come on, Evan. Help me get this cream outta my hair," he looped his arm around Evan's waist, leading him out the door.

"Bye, guys!" Evan called as the door was closed.

Jeff and Randy were alone, staring at each other.

Randy shifted again, looking around the room.

"Oh, please," Jeff motioned to the bed, "Sit."

"Thanks," Randy smiled and sat down.

Jeff smiled back, "So, how did you know this was my room?"

"I didn't," Randy admitted, "But I heard you and Matt yelling from outside so…"

Jeff chuckled.

"You really scared me tonight, Jeff…" Randy whispered, "When I saw the fire consume you…my heart skipped a couple of beats…"

Jeff stared, his eyes widened, "Randy…"

Randy smiled, looking at the ground, "I know what you must think…I mean, I am a bit of a cocky jerk…but I really care about you?"

Jeff sighed, "Yeah…enough to brag about me being your next conquest, huh?"

Randy's fists clenched, "How did you hear about that?" he asked weakly.

Jeff licked his lips, "Everyone is saying it…" he lied.

Randy exhaled heavily, "I won't lie…I did say that…but I didn't mean it…I just didn't want to look love-stuck in front of the guys…"

Jeff swallowed, "L-love-struck?"

"Yes," Randy cupped Jeff's uninjured cheek and leaned closer, "I love you, Jeff."

Jeff gasped as Randy caught his lips in a soft kiss. Randy's lips were gentle, warm…unlike Adam's had been.

'_Forget about him, Jeff…he doesn't want you anyway…Randy is a good guy…'_

Jeff opened his mouth, allowing Randy tongue to slide inside.



Adam let his fist drop down to his side.

His hair covering his face as he looked down, the pain evident in his eyes.

He heard…he was standing right outside the door…he heard Randy's confession…and he could feel Jeff's answer…

Defeated, he slid his hands deep into his pockets and walked back to his room.

All the while, he never noticed the confused, dark brown eyes following him.



_**Nope, Randy isn't kidding.**_

_**He actually loves Jeff.**_

_**And NO, this won't be a Randy/Jeff.**_

_**Might have some Randy/Jeff moments, but it's still Adam/Jeff.**_

_**P.S. I know the pyrotechnics thing was fake, but hey, made for an easy chapter. **_

_**Fans: Your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 5._

Randy awoke to the quiet sounds of brushstrokes. His glazed over blue eyes looked around for the source of the noise and when he found it, he smiled.

Jeff ran the paintbrush along the blank sheet of paper, smearing the whiteness with a dark reddish color. His green eyes were narrowed slightly, completely focused at what he was doing. He dipped the paintbrush in a cup of water, swirling it gently, before dipping it into a different color.

Randy stood, rubbing the back of his neck, "Babe?"

Jeff looked back at him and smiled, "Morning, darlin, did you sleep well?" he gently tossed the paintbrush onto the desk next to him and focused his green eyes on Randy.

Randy smiled, "Best sleep I've had in years," he admitted. "But, I think that might be due to the fact that you were in my arms."

Jeff smirked, "Shameless flatterer."

"Only for you," Randy smirked back. The young wrestler stood, stretching slightly, "Tonight's the night."

Jeff smiled, "Indeed it is…I hope you win." He walked over to Randy and ran his thumb along the taller man's cheek.

Randy pressed his lips against that thumb, kissing it gently, "Thank you…I hope you'll be okay…"

Jeff raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Adam," Randy murmured, missing the way Jeff tensed at the name, "I hope he doesn't hurt you…you've been through so much…he's tried to kill you…"

Jeff shook his head, "I'll be fine…I don't think Adam will do anything to me…not tonight…"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "To be honest with you Randy…I don't even think it was him."

Randy blinked, "But…your interview with Ross…"

"I know…I only accused Adam because everyone else is convinced that it was him…Matt, Evan…you…"

Randy shook his head, "That's only because I know him…I know how evil he could be…please, Jeff…just be careful."

When Jeff tried to respond, he was stopped by a single finger to his lips. "No…promise me that you'll walk out of there Jeff…"

"I…I can't, Randy…you know how insane I could be…I'll try…for you, I'll try…but I can't completely promise you…"

Randy sighed, but smiled slightly, "I guess that's the best I'm gonna get, hm?" He turned, shifting through his clothing, holding up a towel and some clothes, "I'm gonna grab a shower then head out to the nearest gym. Will you be okay here?" he asked.

Jeff smiled, "I'm a big boy, Randy…I'll be fine." He watched as Randy smiled at him, before he disappeared into the shower.

Jeff looked down at his painting and picked up the paintbrush. Just as he was bringing it down to the paper, there was a hard knock on the door, causing him to drop the brush, splattering neon green all over the paper.

"Damn…" Jeff rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

He swung open the door and gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Adam Copeland merely glared at him.

Jeff growled and stepped out of the door, closing it gently behind him. "Adam, what the hell?"

"You know, I could swear I remember telling you that Randy couldn't give you what I could," Adam grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him against his chest. Adam's light eyes traveled through Jeff's face, noting the redness on his cheek.

Jeff glared, "And I swear I could remember telling you not to look for me again!" He pulled away from the taller male.

Adam smirked, "Please, Jeff. I'm not here because I want to _fuck_ you; I'm just here to gloat to Orton. Poor boy, he wanted to take your virginity…but, that's already been given to someone else, hm?"

Jeff remained silent, glaring at the older male.

"Oh, Jeff…you really were such a little cockslut…I'm still surprised you were a virgin…How is it that you remained that way for so long?"

"By avoiding bastards like you," Jeff hissed as he turned to the door.

Adam smirked and pinned Jeff to the door, "Avoiding? You came onto me, you little slut. You knew what you wanted, because you craved it for so long, and now, you're standing here telling me that you were avoiding me? Bullshit."

Jeff licked his lips, his eyes flashing angrily, "What the fuck do you care? You don't want to be with me!"

"Because Jeff," Adam leaned close, so they're eyes met, "Ever since you uttered those three forbidden words, you've been mine. I don't _want_ you, I **have** you. You know that you're never going to be able to love Orton the way you love _**me**_."

Jeff closed his eyes.

"Orton's a little boy. You need a man. Let me be that man, Jeff." Adam moved his lips closer to Jeff's.

Jeff recoiled.

Adam stared up at him in shock, grasping onto his jaw.

Jeff unclenched his fist, breathing hard. "Fuck you Adam…You don't own me, _**I**_ own me. I will not be your little toy, I'm not going to be manipulated by you. _You_ were the one who kicked me out, _you_ were the one who fucked me and left me, _you_ were the one who had a fucking chance and lost it!"

Moving towards the door, Jeff turned to give one final glare at Adam, "I'll see you tonight." And with that, the door was slammed shut.

Adam picked himself up, clenching his jaw. That little bitch.

"See you tonight, indeed Jeff." Adam licked his lips, trying to stay mad, but he found that he couldn't. Everything Jeff said was true…every word.

"What the hell is wrong with me…I don't _want _him! It was just a quick fuck…" Adam growled and gripped his hair, _'Then…why do I feel so conflicted…why do I feel jealousy for him and Orton? Why am I trying to hurt myself by hurting him?'_

Sighing, Adam turned.

"Going somewhere, Adam?"

Adam swallowed, staring into the cold eyes of a very pissed off Matt Hardy.



_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED RIGHT AFTER THE RUMBLE!**_

_**P.S. People, I have found a muse! She be Renna33, if you haven't read her work…YOU NEED TO!!!!!**_

_**She is a Writing GOD!**_

_**Haha, XD.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 6._

Adam glared at the elder Hardy, "What do you want?"

Matt glared back, twice as hard. "I know it was you."

"Know it was me, what?" Adam asked, his eyes shining in confusion.

"You convinced your bitch of a wife to turn me heel and cost Jeff his match. Who else could it have been? I get a fucking phone call, telling me that I'm going to be drafted back to Smackdown in a couple of months and that I start off by betraying my own brother…and who was that call from? Your toad of a wife." Matt sneered.

Adam bristled, "Look, I didn't tell Vickie to do _anything_, she came up with that on her own! You think I want you back on my show? Yeah, right." As Adam walked by, he was grabbed hard by the arm.

"Listen, you sorry piece of flesh, if I find out that you had anything to do with tonight, you are so fucking dead. I will literally, hunt you down like the sorry bitch you are." Matt pushed Adam away, and walked towards his brother's door, "And by the way, Adam…Stay away from my brother." He let himself in.

Adam growled. "Fuck that." He had to get ready for the rumble.



_-After the Match, Jeff Hardy's locker room.-_

"Ouch! Stop touching it!" Jeff whined, holding onto his head.

Evan sighed, "I'm only trying to ice it Jeff, don't be a baby."

Matt was staring at the ground, his eyes slightly glossy, "I'm sorry Jeff…so sorry."

Jeff smiled, "Hey, no worries, bro. I love ya, you know? So what, we have to start another 'sibling rivalry' thing, I'm fine. I sure wish you hadn't smacked me so hard with the chair though…"

Matt offered a small smile.

Evan looked up at the TV monitor and grinned, "The rumble is starting."

Jeff looked up eagerly, "Awesome!"

Matt held his stomach, "My fans…are going to _**hate**_ me…" he sighed.

Jeff shook his head, "It's a storyline, Matty…they know how much you and I care about each other…they know that you didn't want to turn heel and they sure as hell won't hate you."

"Oh no?" Matt said bitterly, "Take a look," he shoved his laptop over to Jeff, who scanned it.

Matt had logged onto his webpage, and it was covered with comments saying, "YOU SCREWED JEFF!" or "You sold out!" and the worst of all, "BURN IN HELL, MATT!"

Jeff clenched his teeth, "They're just children, Matt…don't let it brother you…these kids don't know how much they're hurting you…but…momma would want you to forgive them..."

Matt smiled, "I guess your right, Jeff…maybe I should just post a blog, anyway. Just to clear this up."

Jeff nodded and looked towards the monitor as Rey Mysterio entered at number 1. "Cool, I figured he'd get a high number," he turned to Evan, "Can you stop icing it now? It's giving me a brain-freeze."

Evan chuckled, "Fine." He walked over to the bathroom and gave out with a warm, wet towel, "Here, take off you make-up, it's scaring me."

Jeff rolled his eyes but complied, rubbing off the face-paint.

They continued to watch for a good 30 minutes. "When is Randy coming out?" Jeff moaned.

All together, they watched as Number 7, Triple H sauntered out to the ring.

"Is it me…" Jeff began, "Or is Trips walking funny?"

Evan squinted, "Nah, I think you're right. He looks like he's hurting, or something."

Matt snorted, "I bet you anything Stephanie beat him up for taking their daughter's to Shawn's house…and forgetting them there."

Jeff snickered, "Oh yeah, I remember Shawn talking about that…anyway, Oh!"

His eyes brightened, watching as Randy ran down the ramp at number 8. "Eight?! Why, eight? That's such a high number!"

Evan shrugged, "So? Rey and Shawn have gotten higher…and have won."

"I'm not doubting him…I just don't want him hurt." Jeff mumbled.

"How sweet," Matt smirked.

The Rumble continued on and on. Soon, the only ones in the ring were Triple H and the Legacy.

"Ouch," Matt murmured, watching Triple H eliminate both Ted Dibiase and his boyfriend, Cody Rhodes. "I guess it's just Randy and Trips now."

Randy quickly threw The Game over the top rope.

"…Or not," Matt said, a large grin appearing on his face. "Jeff! You're boyfriend just won!"

But Jeff was gone.

Evan smiled, "He ran out as soon as he saw Triple H fall over," he explained to the bewildered Matt.

"Wow, didn't know he could run so fast."



Jeff ran quickly, a large smile on his face.

He won! Randy won the rumble!

He flew past RVD, who blinked, "Hey, Jeff!"

"Hi!" Jeff called back.

He ran and turned the corner, before stopping dead in his tracks.

Jeff ducked back into the corner and peered over.

Randy…and Cena.

"I just…wanted to congratulate you." John Cena said, rubbing the back of his neck. His baby blue eyes stared at the ground. "You did awesome," he spoke again, fixing his cap.

Randy smiled; "Thanks…" he looked around nervously.

Jeff's eyes narrowed, was Randy looking for him?

"Look, Randy…I think you know why I came…" John began, but he was cut off by the younger man.

"No shit, I do. Sorry John, but I have a boyfriend…you lost your chance." Randy sighed, "I love Jeff…I _**love**_ him, John. He makes me feel happy…"

"_I_ can make you feel happy too…we used to be happy Randy…it isn't fair what your doing to Jeff…you're trying o get rid of your feelings for me…by trying to fall in love with him. He's a great guy, he doesn't deserve it."

Jeff swallowed, his head ducking down. Cena was bluffing…there was no way…it couldn't be true…

Randy glared, "I love Jeff," he snarled, "I don't love you."

John sighed, "Fine. If you love him, then stop me…" John leaned closer to Randy. Wrapping his strong arms around Randy's middle, John kissed the younger male.

Jeff watched in horror as Randy stood still, then with his eyes tearing, he watched as Randy himself began to cry, before the Legend Killer embraced the World Heavyweight Champion.

Shaking his head back and forth, Jeff closed his eyes. Willing the image to go away.

'_Please…no…_' his eyes clouded and he slid to the floor, holding his head.

_-Flashback, After Ladder match with Undertaker-_

_Jeff pushed the bigger man off him, shaking his head, "I don't want it, Mark…" he said softly._

_Mark sighed, "Jeff, if you're saving yourself for love…don't. It doesn't exist. Why do you think I'm doing this? Sara doesn't really love me…no one loves anybody...there is no love in the world."_

_Jeff frowned, "I believe in love."_

"_Be a realist, kid…love is just a forbidden word."_

_Jeff moved towards the door, "…Lucky for me, I'm no realist," Jeff pulled open the door, "I'm an optimist."_

_The door shut._

_-End flashback-_

Jeff sobbed quietly.

No love…

It's only a forbidden word…

No one loves anybody…

_-Encounter with Adam-_

"_I'm doing this because I've already fucked you; I have no need or desire to do it again."_

"_It meant absolutely nothing."_

"_Please, Jeff. I'm not here because I want to fuck you; I'm just here to gloat to Orton. Poor boy, he wanted to take your virginity…but, that's already been given to someone else, hm?"_

"_Ever since you uttered those three forbidden words, you've been mine. I don't want you, I __**have**__ you. You know that you're never going to be able to love Orton the way you love __**me**__."_

_-End Flashback-_

Jeff's eyes snapped open and he went downhill.

"_No one loves…no one loves, Jeff Hardy."_

Jeff screamed.



_***sighs***_

_**Whoo, that was one difficult chapter.**_

_**I hope I worked out the Rumble situation…I will write a fic about Matt betraying Jeff, but I'll leave that for another day.**_

_**PLEASE tell me your thoughts, your appreciation means **__**EVERYTHING**_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 7._

Adam watched Matt's segment with narrowed eyes. Damn. Hardy was really laying it onto his younger brother.

"Look at him. He makes such a good heel; I knew this would be a wonderful idea." Vickie gloated.

Adam nodded. Vickie may not see it, but Matt was hurting. Every single word he said, he regretted. You could see it in his eyes.

"There is no such thing anymore as the Hardy Boyz," Matt paused. Adam could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke his last sentence, "I no longer consider you my partner…and I no longer consider you my brother."

Adam winced as the fans all shouted they're heads off. Matt lowered the microphone and plastered on an extremely fake grin, taunting the crowd silently.

Then the show went to commercial.

"I can not wait till the feud begins to get intense. The fans will love it." Vickie smiled.

Adam sighed. Vickie wasn't thinking of the Hardy's or their feelings…all that concerned her was the show.

"Vickie…did you ever stop to think about what this is doing to them?" Adam asked softly.

Vickie blinked, "What do you mean? They both agreed to the storyline…"

"Yes…but Matt feels so bad about this…and Jeff is probably hurt." Adam said.

"But…but it isn't real…" Vickie protested.

"No…but it feels like it is." Adam stood and left the room.



Jeff waited for Matt backstage, his head lowered. He ignored the people around him, who were giving him looks of sympathy.

"Come on, Jeff…you know Matt was only acting," Shame Helms said gently.

Jeff shot him an annoyed glare.

Shane held up his hands defensively, "I'm just saying."

Jeff sighed, "Sorry, Shane…it's just…it's been a bad week for me."

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked the caller I.D.

Randy Orton.

Jeff rolled his eyes and answered. "Knock it off, Randy…I said it was fine. Don't worry about it."

"But, Jeff…I-"

"Randy…I'm glad you're happy with Cena…he'll love you more than I ever will, so please stop apologizing. I understand." Jeff said softly.

He could hear Randy sigh on the other end, "Okay…are we still friends?" he asked weakly.

"Of course…" Jeff answered. "I'll talk to you later; I'm still waiting for Matt."

He listened as Randy said his goodbye, before he hung up. Running a hand through his black-painted hair, he sighed.

-_Flashback-_

_Jeff screamed and punched the wall. He didn't care anymore, he just didn't!_

"_Jeff!" Randy stared at him with watery blue eyes, "Honey, what are you doing?"_

_Jeff punched the wall harder, "Mind your business," he snarled._

"_Whoa, man, easy," John Cena said, gently grabbing Jeff's fist. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed Randy, I just-"_

"_Shut up." Jeff mumbled._

_Randy and Cena shared looks as stayed quiet. _

"_Do you love him?" Jeff asked quietly. _

_Randy looked at him sadly and nodded, "So much," he admitted._

_Jeff looked at John, "You'll take care of him?"_

_Cena nodded, his eyes intense._

"_Fine." Jeff shoved his way in between the two males and turned to leave._

"_Jeff…" Randy whispered._

_Jeff turned, and forced a smile, his eyes shining with tears, "Don't worry about it Randy. I'm glad he loves you," Jeff turned, the tears falling down his face. 'Because I know I'll never be able to,' he thought._

_-End Flashback-_

'_Why exactly did I feel so hurt just then?_' Jeff thought, staring at the ceiling, _'Was it because I felt loved? Because I met someone who actually loved me for me…and not my body?' _Jeff sighed and thought back to Adam.

Adam…who only wanted his body and nothing more. Yeah, that was it.

"Hey, Jeffro."

Jeff looked over at his brother and smiled softly, "Hey bro. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," the elder Hardy replied. He was done for the night and Jeff wasn't going to compete, so why stay?

Jeff and Matt began to walk towards the parking lot. As they walked by, Jeff noticed Carlito staring at him, or to be more precise, at his body.

'_All I'll ever be is a quick fuck…Why not just take it as that?'_ Licking his lips, Jeff grabbed Matt's arm. "Go with Shane. I have to talk to someone real quick."

Matt blinked, "Oh, okay…" he walked back to look for Shane.

Jeff waited until Matt was gone, before he turned to Carlito, smirking seductively. "Hey," he whispered.

Carlito smirked around the lollypop he had in his mouth, "Hey there."

Jeff licked his lips slowly, "You waiting for someone?" he asked innocently.

Carlito smiled lazily, "My brother."

Jeff pouted, "Shame…I was kinda hoping for a little fun tonight…" Jeff pulled the lollypop out of Carlito's mouth and sucked it into his own mouth.

Carlito watched with heated eyes as Jeff ran his tongue piercing along the green blow pop. His little pink tongue circled around the candy, moaning his delight.

"Fuck," Carlito breathed. His pants were so tight now. Where the hell was Primo!?

Jeff smirked to himself. He had him now. '_All I'll ever be is a toy…a bitch…'_

Carlito grunted and grabbed Jeff's wrist, "Let's go." He ordered.

"What about Primo?" Jeff asked, smirking as he walked away with Carlito.

"He'll go with Chavo." Carlito answered.

Jeff snickered. _"I'll just be a toy…a slut…'_

The two walked away, oblivious to the angry, hurt hazel eyes watching them.



Carlito pushed Jeff onto the bed roughly, before climbing on top of him, kissing him hard.

Jeff moaned, arching his hips up to Carlito's, "Please…no foreplay, just fuck me."

Carlito smirked, "Eager?"

Jeff smirked back, "And willing. Please, I need you so fucking bad!"

Carlito growled and forced Jeff onto his hands and knees. Grabbing onto his hips, Carlito slammed himself inside him in one smooth movement.

Jeff tossed his head back, moaning loudly.

"Damn," Carlito murmured, "You moan like a-"

"A slut," Jeff whispered, smirking darkly, "I know."

Carlito groaned and set the pace.

After three rounds, Jeff was finally satiated and he mewled, feeling Carlito pull his now flaccid cock out of his ass.

Carlito ran a hand though his forehead, panting deeply, "Fuck…" he whispered, collapsing on the bed, spent.

Jeff smirked, "A lot of it," he agreed.

Standing up, Jeff dressed himself, "Thanks a lot Carlito, it was a great fuck." He walked towards the door of the hotel.

"Anytime," Carlito answered, a playful smirk on his face.

Jeff giggled and walked out the door.

As he walked towards the elevator, he noticed the bellhop checking him out. Smirking, Jeff walked over to him.



It was nearly midnight when he got back to his hotel.

Matt and Evan were awake when he got to the room.

"Damn it, Jeff! Where have you been?" Matt asked, his eyes worried.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Calm your nipples."

Matt stared at him, speechless. Evan coughed, "We were worried Jeff, have you eaten already?"

Jeff smirked, recalling all the fun he had tonight. "Oh yeah, I'm full."

Matt's face darkened, "Why are you home so late?"

Jeff smiled, "I was having fun."

Matt blinked, "Without us?" he asked, a bit hurt.

Jeff sighed, "You wouldn't have liked this type of fun, Matty. It involved lots and lots of sweat."

Matt stared at him with confused eyes. "But, Jeff, I…"

"I'm sleepy," Jeff interrupted, smirking playfully, he kissed his brother.

On the lips.

Evan stared at the youngest Hardy in surprise. Matt seemed to have turned to stone.

Jeff giggled and turned to Evan, "Night, cutie," he purred, before kissing him on the lips also.

Matt and Evan stayed quiet for a long time, before they stared at each other.

"_**Jeff!**_" both yelled.



Jeff sang quietly to himself as he brushed his red hair.

He was going to do it. It was time.

Putting his hair into pig-tails, he looked himself over in his mirror.

Black tank top. Black jeans. Red hair.

The way he looked when he and Adam first fucked.

"You wanted a toy, Adam…you wanted a pretty bitch…well, you got him." Jeff smirked and left his hotel room, completely ignoring the concerned looks on Matt and Evan's faces.



Adam looked up from his book. Someone had knocked on his door.

Standing up from bed, he walked over, still holding onto the book.

When he opened the door, he blinked in surprise, "Jeff?"

Jeff Hardy smirked, leaning his hip against the door, "Jeff?" he said, tilting his head, "Last I remembered…my name was _**bitch**_."

Adam gasped as his lips were captured in a rough kiss.

He lost his grip on the book as Jeff pushed him back into his room.



_**Take note, that Jeff isn't well right now.**_

_**He feels that the only way to get love, is to use his body.**_

_**To my fans: your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 8._

"Jeff, what are you-oomph…" Adam was cut off as Jeff hungrily pressed their lips together, crushing their mouths so hard that their teeth clanged.

Jeff moaned sluttishly, tilting his head back to taste more of Adam. After a few minutes, he pulled away, smirking, "Fuck me, Adam."

Adam stared at the younger man, dazed, "W-what?" His eyes scanned Jeff, taking in the lusty green eyes and the smirking, kissable mouth.

Jeff slid his hand inside Adam's jeans, grabbing onto the thick cock hidden inside, "I said, fuck me, Adam. Dominate me the way you did last time, make me scream." He smirked, hearing Adam gasp.

"Are you insane?" Adam grabbed Jeff's wrist tightly, "Let go of me."

Jeff pouted, lowering himself to his knees slowly, dragging his fingers down Adam's cock as he went. "You want me to beg for it? I've thought about you a lot since last time."

"Yeah," Adam murmured quietly, "Guess you were thinking of me when you went with Carlito, huh?"

To his surprise, Jeff merely smirked wickedly, "He was nothing compared to you. Like you said to me before, I need a _man_ not a boy." Jeff unbuttoned Adam's jeans, and lowered them, taking the dark green boxers with him as he went. Once Adam was bare from the waist down, Jeff set to work.

Adam closed his eyes tightly, feeling Jeff's mouth on his cock. He bit his lower lip, trying hard not to groan. In the back of his mind, he knew Jeff wasn't right. This wasn't the same Jeff Hardy who decked him a week ago. This wasn't the same Jeff Hardy who told him not to go near him ever again…this _**wasn't**_ Jeff Hardy.

His hips bucked, gasping softly in pleasure, feeling Jeff's small tongue lap at the underside of his cock, "Mmm, Jeff…"

Jeff sucked hard on the tip of Adam's cock, his eyes slowly opening, and revealing cat-like emerald eyes.

Adam swallowed, "Why are you doing this? What happened to you?" he wondered aloud.

Jeff smirked darkly and purposefully gagged himself on Adam's cock, causing the older man to cry out. Swallowing and gagging repeatedly, Jeff finally eased his lips off Adam's dick to answer, "You made me this way."

Adam's eyes closed, shooting his sperm all over the younger Hardy's face, hair and neck. He forced his eyes opened and he panted, staring into the cum-stained face of Jeff.

Jeff smiled sweetly, licking some semen off his lips, "Yummy."

Adam fists clenched, "Did you suck him off?"

Jeff blinked innocently, "Who? Carlito, the bellhop or the other six guys I had sex with last night?"

Adam growled lowly, "Filthy bitch."

Jeff smirked lazily, "And you love it." Standing, Jeff pushed Adam so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, darling," Jeff pulled down his own pants, kicking them off, "I only suck and swallow for you," Jeff crawled on top of a quivering Adam, pinning him down as he went, "I only want to suck _you_," he positioned Adam's cock so that it was aligned with his ass, "But, anyone else can fuck me." He slammed down hard on Adam's cock, screaming loudly as he impaled himself.

Adam choked back a curse, holding tightly onto Jeff's hips. His eyes blurred, feeling the tight heat surround his cock. He let out a loud, guttural groan. "Shit," he moaned, his head tossed back.

Jeff mewled, slowly rolling his hips around in circle, dancing seductively for Adam, "Oh, god, sooo big," he whined, his tongue licking his lips slowly. He leaned down, gently sucking on Adam's nipple. "Move."

Adam snarled, "Who's the bitch here?" Yanking hard on Jeff's red-dyed hair, he tilted his head back roughly, grunting when Jeff whimpered.

"Come on, Adam, fuck me with that big cock," Jeff lifted himself up a few inches, before slamming back down.

Adam exhaled heavily, feeling the sweat beginning to build up on his forehead, he panted, feeling Jeff tighten around him, "Damn,"

Jeff smiled prettily, "Well, are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Adam glared up at the younger Hardy, "Stop talking."

Jeff smirked, "And if I don't?" Lowering himself so that he was pressed tightly onto Adam, he lowered his lips, gently kissing Adam. Kissing him like a lover.

Adam's eyes remained open, feeling Jeff's soft lips mold against his own. He opened his mouth, feeing Jeff's tongue enter inside. He moaned softly, grabbing Jeff's ass, pulling him hard against him.

Jeff moaned, wrapping his arms loosely around Adam's shoulders. Licking and sucking on Adam's tongue, he moved his hips again. He slowly broke the kiss, running his thumb along Adam's lower lip, before opening his own mouth, "Fuck. Me."

Adam's mind was clouded with mixed emotions. This was what he wanted…he wanted Jeff to beg him for a good fuck…he wanted to dominate Jeff the way only he could…he wanted to fuck Jeff and call him a slut, a bitch, a whore and worse…he wanted this…didn't he?

Jeff chuckled darkly, "If you're not going to fuck me, I could always call someone else."

No…he didn't want this.

Adam pushed Jeff off of him, panting slightly as he escaped Jeff's hot sheath. "Get out," he snarled.

Jeff smirked, picking up is pants. He pulled them on slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Adam's. "It's funny…isn't it Adam?"

Adam watched in amazement as the old Jeff returned. _His_ Jeff.

Jeff's eyes clouded with unshed tears, his head lowered, "This is how you came to me…I loved you so much…so much that I hurt…" a sob escaped his throat, "I loved you…and you didn't care…you slammed it back into my face…and you had the nerve to put a claim on me…to mock my love for you."

"Jeff," Adam cupped Jeff's chin, only to be pushed away roughly.

"Don't touch me like that! Don't touch me like you love me…all I am is a cheap fuck. That's all I'll ever be to you! So, unless you want to call me for a cheap fuck, don't come near me."

There was silence for a few moments, right before Jeff's cell phone rang.

Adam watched as Jeff searched his pockets, pulling out the black phone.

"Hello?" Jeff purred, his voice ladled with honey, "No, I'm open. I could meet you now, if you'd like," Jeff paused and then he giggled, "Sounds fun. How many of you?"

Adam felt his heart stop.

"I'll be right there then," Jeff blew a kiss into the phone, before he flipped it closed. Heading towards the door, he turned to look back at Adam, his smirk evil, but his gorgeous eyes so sad…

"Call me anytime you want to fuck, kay?" Winking, Jeff walked out the door.

Adam collapsed onto the bed, feeling his insides churning.

"God, Jeff…I'm so sorry…"



Jeff stumbled into the hotel room, giggling madly. He checked around, noting that the light were off. Matt and Evan must have gone out.

"Come in," Jeff stepped aside.

The male smirked, sliding inside the room easily.

Jeff smirked, watching the older male, "I must say, you were definitely a surprise. I never thought you would be into guys, especially with such a pretty wife."

"She's gotten boring over the years," the male answered easily, sitting on the couch. He watched, blue eyes attentive as Jeff closed and locked the door. "Come here," he murmured huskily.

Jeff grinned, "Why?" he asked, his head tilting slowly to the side, causing strands of red to cover his eyes. He hid a smirk, listening as the man groaned.

"Come on, I want you, and you need me."

Jeff smirked, walking the few steps to the couch, sitting on the man's lap, "Ever so cocky, hm, Christopher?"

Chris Irvine (Jericho) merely smirked, "Ever so slutty, hm, Jeffrey?"

"You know it," Jeff breathed, firmly planting his lips against the older mans.

Chris leaned back against the couch, tugging Jeff down with him. They kissed passionately, licking, sucking and biting.

Jeff whimpered, feeing Chris's teeth sink into his lower lip, "Oh, yes," he moaned.

"Like that?" Chris asked softly, licking away the tiny bit of blood from the bite mark. He smirked when Jeff nodded.

Jeff panted, sitting up on Chris's lap. Smiling sweetly, he began to unbutton Chris's shirt. He kissed every bit of skin that was revealed to his lusty green eyes, taking his time in unbuttoning the blue shirt.

Chris smiled, his eyes closed, "Damn, baby…can you feel what you do to me?"

Jeff smirked, then gasped as he was roughly lifted off of the blonde Canadian.

"I'm sure he can, but wait till _you_ feel **this**,"

Chris couldn't even react, next thing he knew, he had a snarling Matt on top of him, punching and swearing.

"Matt! Get off of him, damn it!" Jeff pushed Matt off of Chris and began to look him over for any serious damage.

Matt glared, "Get away from him, Jeff."

Jeff glared, "Mind your own business, _brother_."

"You _**are**_ my business!" Matt snarled.

Jeff stood, his fists clenched, "Chris," he whispered, "Go outside, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Chris nodded, walking quickly towards the door, ignoring a stunned Evan as he went by. When the door closed quietly behind him, Jeff turned back to his brother.

"You have no business interrupting us." Jeff seethed.

"God, Jeff! He's a married man, he has kids! What the fuck where you thinking?!" Matt yelled, pushing Jeff against the wall.

Jeff stumbled, but regained his balance, "Shut your mouth! You have no right to judge me!"

Matt began to see red, "What the fuck has gotten into you!?" he screamed, grabbing a hold of Jeff's shoulders, "Do you have any clue what you're doing to yourself!?" he began to shake Jeff roughly, "Do you have any idea what could happen to you!?"

Evan timidly placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, "Matthew…"

Jeff swallowed, noting the look of immense rage in his older brother's eyes, "You're not my father, Matt. You don't control me. I can sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want."

Matt pulled his fist back, slamming it into Jeff's cheek, "You idiot! Whoring yourself out just because some stupid fuck didn't love you, is that it?" he punched Jeff again, this time in the eye, "Are you such a fuck up that you can't even find another person to love?"

Jeff whimpered, his eyes clouding with tears, "Chris loves me…" he said weakly.

"Bullshit!" Matt slammed his fists into Jeff's stomach, "Chris loves the fact that you'll spread your damn legs for him! He cares nothing for you!" Punching his brother in the gut a few more times, he waited until Jeff was reeling in pain before he shoved him against the wall again, "Jeff…" Matt was sobbing now, lowering himself to his knees.

Jeff was crying also, only much quieter. His left eye was beginning to turn blue, his cheek already sporting a bruise. He could hear Evan sobbing in the background.

"Jeff…" Matt repeated; hurt lacing his voice, "What would momma say…if she saw you now?"

Jeff's eyes snapped closed, "No! Fuck you, Matt!" He stood, ignoring the ache in his stomach and he ran out the door, pushing past Evan.

Matt remained kneeling on the ground, tears flooding down his face, his chest heaving. He stared up at the ceiling, silently begging his mother for help.

Evan kneeled down next to Matt, hugging him fiercely.

Matt choked on a sob, "Oh god, Jeff…my baby…my baby brother…" he collapsed against Evan, crying harshly.

Evan cried as well, gently rubbing circled on Matt's back.



Adam rammed his head against the wall, trying desperately to make the sound of Matt's crying stop.

He heard. Hell everyone on the room floor and beyond had heard all that.

Adam whimpered, slowly sliding down the wall, his eyes shut tightly.

'_I'm sorry Matt…I'm so, so sorry, Jeff…'_



_**Adam has a heart!**_

_**To my fans: your appreciation is EVERYTHING.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 9._

"So he just left?" Shane asked, a frown on his face. He stirred his milkshake with the straw.

Matt sighed heavily, gripping his coffee cup, "Yeah…he just ran out the door. I guess Chris actually waited for him…"

Shane glanced at Evan, whose eyes were bloodshot. "Are you okay?"

Evan nodded, "I'm fine…" He squeezed Matt's hand. He smiled faintly when he felt Matt squeeze back.

"We haven't seen him since last week…when we came back to the hotel room last night, his stuff was gone." Matt closed his eyes.

"Oh, man…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes. The only other in the café were an elderly couple sharing a chocolate milkshake, and a single mother nursing her baby.

The tingling of the little bell at the door sounded, causing Matt to look up. His eyes narrowed.

Adam walked in, looking disheveled. His blonde hair was slightly tangled, he had dark circles under his eyes and his form was ragged.

Shane raised an eyebrow when the tall male caught sight of them and headed their way. "Is he coming over here?"

Evan licked his lips, "Looks like it."

Matt waited patiently, watching as Adam stopped a foot away from them. His dark eyes locked solely on Adam's light ones. "Need something?"

Adam nodded, running a hand through his hair, "To talk…" he took a deep breath, "Matt…I know that you hate me…I'm sorry for what I did to you…Truly, I am…you were a good friend…and I just…" sighing, Adam looked at the ground, "I know what's happened to Jeff."

Matt's eyes had begun to widen when he realized Adam was trying to apologize, but when he heard his brother's name spill out of Adam's lips, he stood, his eyes narrowed, "You do? What? What happened to my baby brother?" he demanded.

Adam gave him a weary look, "Can I sit?" he asked softly.

Shane stood, grabbing a chair from another table, before setting it down in between himself and Matt. "Here," he offered.

Adam gave him a thankful nod. He sat down slowly, putting his hands over his face.

Matt waited, watching attentively. Evan was gently rubbing his back, soothing him.

Adam swallowed shakily, "I…I slept with your brother."

There was silence. Then, Matt lunged towards Adam, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Matt!" Evan cried, turning to look at the other customers. The elderly coupled looked shocked, and the single mother merely offered him a sad smile before turning back to her baby.

"You…fucked my brother?" Matt whispered fiercely, "When? When did you fuck him?" His eyes darkened to a smoldering onyx.

Adam stared, his light eyes slightly panicked, "Before…before he became what he is now…when he was still champion…"

Matt continued to glare.

Adam closed his eyes, trying to think, "A week…a week before the pyro accident."

Matt slowly released Adam. "So…it was before Jeff turned into a…" he shook his head, refusing to say the word.

Adam nodded. It felt nice to have Matt's hands off of him, but he knew it wouldn't last. "But…I'm the reason why he's doing what he is…"

Evan tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Matt glared at the table. His nails dug into the palms of hand.

"Matt," Evan whispered, "Your hands…"

Blood was beginning to drip from the darker haired Hardy's hands.

"Matt?"

Matt inhaled slowly, before turning to look at Adam. "He loves you."

Shane's eyes widened, he vaguely heard Evan gasp.

Matt glared, "Jeff's always loved you. He's tried to deny it…because of this whole Amy bullshit…but I knew. The way he looked at you…the way he would cry himself to sleep when he found out you were with Amy."

Adam stared at him, horrorstruck. "Matt…I'm…"

Matt's eyes became glassy, "Adam…what did you do to my brother?"

Adam looked away, "…When we finished…he told me…that he loved me…and I…I threw it back in his face. I told him that I didn't love him back…that I just wanted him because he was a virgin…and that I would never want him again."

Adam waited for Matt to attack him, but when he didn't, he continued, "While he was with Randy…I visited him…told him that I owned him…and that he could never love Orton…the way he loved me."

Matt chuckled darkly, "Sick bastard…" Smirking cruelly, Matt leaned close to Adam's face, "And now what, Adam? Do you feel guilty? Is it because you actually…_love_ my brother?"

Adam winced, "No…no, I-" but he couldn't deny it.

"That's it…isn't it? You fell in love with him…damn, Adam…that's just too bad because," Matt paused, frowning coldly, "You told him you _didn't_ love him…and now, he's a fucking _**slut!**_"

"Matt, please!" Evan grabbed tightly onto Matt's shirt.

Shane stood; ready to stop Matt if a fight broke out.

Adam stared at Matt in surprise, "But I-"

"It doesn't matter!" Matt cried, tears of rage beginning to slide down his cheeks, "My brother…could be out doing god knows who and he could end up with a fucking disease! Do you know who he's fucking now, Adam? Chris fucking Irvine! You remember? A **married** man with _**children**_!"

Adam swallowed thickly, "Matt, I never-"

"Never what?" Matt yelled, "Meant to hurt him!? Bullshit! All you do is hurt people! Fuck, Adam…you took the two people who meant the world to me…you took Amy…and now you take my brother?" Matt slammed his fist on the table before he sighed, slowly sitting down on the chair.

Adam looked shaken, his eyes were wide and his lower lip was trembling.

"Adam…" Matt whispered softly, "I forgive you…for what happened to Amy…" he turned towards Evan, and stroked his cheek, "Because I don't need Amy anymore…"

Evan smiled tearfully.

"But…it'll take years…and years…to forgive you for taking away my other half…my baby brother…my Jeff…"

Adam nodded, his eyes closing, "I understand…" Adam straightened himself, "Matt…I'm not asking for your forgiveness right now…I'm asking you to help me find someone we both love…"

Matt waited.

"I'm asking you to help me find Jeff…"



Chris grunted, collapsing on top of Jeff. Both were covered in sweat and panting harshly. Chris raised his head and kissed Jeff gently, sucking on his lower lip.

Jeff half-heartedly kissed back. He gasped for breath when Chris finally pulled away.

Chris ghosted his fingers over Jeff's cheek, stopping when he got to the fading purple bruise. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Jeff shook his head, "Not anymore…" he closed his lovely eyes, fighting back a sigh. "Chris…can I ask you a question?"

Chris nodded, gently kissing Jeff's lips once more.

Jeff swallowed, "Why are you cheating on your wife?"

Chris frowned, "Why do you care?"

Jeff flinched at his angry tone. "It's just…I've met Jessica…and she seems really sweet…why are you doing this to her?"

Chris sighed and stood, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I have no reason…" he admitted.

Jeff sat up, slowly getting on his knees, "Then why me? Why are you cheating on your wife with _me_?"

Chris looked away, "You don't want to know."

Jeff frowned, "Damn right, I do…tell me." He insisted.

Chris sighed, "There's been talk in the locker room…when Carlito bragged about how it felt to have you…I guess it just set me off…"

Jeff smirked wryly, "Did Carlito happen to brag about the size of his cock? It wasn't all that impressive."

Chris chuckled, and then frowned, "Jeff…why are you doing this?"

"What?" Jeff asked, smiling sadly, "Acting like a major slut? I don't know, I guess it's cuz it's all I'll ever be…"

Chris tilted his head, his eyes asking a silent question.

Jeff sighed, "I told a guy I loved him after I gave him my virginity…he only laughed at me and kicked me out…as if I were a slut…so, I guess in my mind's eye…I _am_ a slut."

Chris frowned, "Who?" he asked angrily.

Jeff smiled, stroking Chris's cheek. "No one important…"

"Jeff, I'm not fucking you just because I want to you know…I'm your friend, you can tell me,"

Jeff smiled, "Trust me. He doesn't matter anymore."

Chris sighed, "Alright." He glanced at the clock and cursed. "We'd better get moving. The next town is a couple of hours away."

Jeff nodded, and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand, "I'll let Matt know I'll be with you."

"Good idea."



Matt and Adam were gathering up clues as to find out where Jeff would most likely be headed when Matt's phone rang.

The caller ID read: Jeffro.

"It's Jeff!" Matt said aloud, he placed the phone against his ear. "Hello!?"

"_Ouch…kill my hearing, why don't ya?"_

"Jeff…where are you?" Matt asked softly.

"_I'm with Chris. We're driving over to the next town. I'll see you when we get there…maybe."_

"No, Jeff, wait!"

"_And Matty…I'm sorry…"_

"Jeff!"

Dial tone.

"Shit…" Matt murmured, snapping his cell phone shut. He glanced at Adam, who was looking away.

"He's with Chris?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…they're heading over to Oakland now." Matt answered.

Evan sighed, "At least we know he's still with Chris and not some stranger…"

Adam sighed, "Good news there…"



_**Well, I bet Adam feels like crap.**_

_**To my fans: Your Appreciation means EVERYTHING.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 10._

Jeff rubbed his eyes, feeling apathetically tired. The taping had gone well…he hadn't really seen Matt or anyone else…all he wanted was to do his promo and leave to the next location with Chris.

"Hey," the soft voice came from his right.

Jeff turned, smiling when he saw Chris, "Hey…" running a hand through his hair, he nodded his head towards the exit, "Let's just go, I don't wanna risk seeing my brother."

As soon as they opened the exit door though, the first person they saw was Matt…and behind Matt, was Adam.

Jeff sucked in a breath and rolled his eyes upwards, "_What?_" he hissed. His hands were beginning to fist, "If you wanna hit me again, man, just do it and leave me the hell alone."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to hit you, Jeff…Look, I'm sorry…"

Jeff smirked unpleasantly, "Are you?" chuckling, he side-stepped Matt, shooting a dark glare at Adam, before facing them again, "And what makes you think I care?"

Matt gave his brother a heated look, "Don't be stubborn, Jeffrey…let us help you…"

Jeff snickered, "Right. Let _you_ help me. I don't need help from a brother who hits me and an asswhole who wanted nothing more than for me to be his fuck toy."

Chris's eyes narrowed, "Adam?" he whispered softly. "You lost your virginity to Adam Copeland?"

Jeff nodded, closing his eyes. "Oh, yes…and I'll never forget it…but then again, I don't forget any of my fucks."

Matt's fists clenched, "Jeff," he began in a warning tone.

Jeff giggled, "From the time I fucked asswhole over there, to you Chris, that's been," he pretended to count on his fingers, "Let's see…about 10 other guys? Nah…seems like more than that…"

Adam, who had been staring at the ground, raised his head, a taunting smirk on his face, "And all this because you couldn't have my love? Aw, Jeff…that's disgusting."

Jeff stiffened, "You're one to talk about disgusting, Adam…You broke me. You have _no_ idea…how it felt to know…that you wanted nothing more than for me to be your slut. I wanted you to love me…but now, I think I just want you to either fuck me…or stay the fuck away from me. You choose." He turned on his heel, fully intent on leaving.

If only his wrist weren't caught in a vice-like grip.

"Hey," Matt said, watching Adam grab Jeff's wrist with a concerned look on his face, "Adam, what-"

"You want me to fuck you, Jeff? Is that it? Want me to make you my slut? Fine then. Let's fucking go," Adam shot Chris a murderous look when he stepped forward, before he looked to Matt.

"Keep him here. I have to _talk_ to your brother." Adam dragged Jeff towards his own car. The younger male didn't fight.

Matt watched them go, before turning to look at Chris. "…You have kids."

"I know that," Chris snapped.

"So, what are you doing fucking anyone but your wife?" Matt growled, stalking towards Chris.

"Because…believe it or not, I care for Jeff. I'd rather him be with me, who's completely clean, then with some rather guy who could end up giving him a virus." Chris said softly.

Matt sighed, "Chris, look…I've never had a problem with you and Jeff doesn't seem to be wary of you, so maybe neither should I…but you need to stop this thing you two have going. It's in Adam's hands now…he's just going to need to convince Jeff…"

Chris blinked in confusion, "Convince Jeff that…?"

Matt turned around, "Convince Jeff that he's in love with him."

He didn't need to see Chris's expression to know that he was surprised.



Jeff stared out the window, watching the night sky. So far, Adam had been ignoring him.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Adam began, breaking the silence. "Do you know that Matt and I spent _days_ trying to contact you? We've been worried, Jeff…really worried."

Jeff snorted, "_You_ were worried about _**me**_? Bullshit." He turned in his seat, facing Adam, green eyes flashing, "Now, Adam…you dragged me in here so that we can get to your hotel…and fuck. That's all. And since I don't want to talk, I guess I'll have to entertain myself." He unzipped Adam's pants.

Adam nearly braked in alarm, "What are you doing? I'm driving!"

Jeff smirked, "Don't care." He leaned down, sucking the head of Adam's cock into his mouth. He licked the tip languidly before swallowing completely. He hummed around the thick cock, feeling Adam squirm.

"Jeff," Adam panted, trying to keep his hands steady on the wheel, "Please, I can't, ooh,"

Jeff stoked half of the cock in his hand, while his mouth took in the rest. Pulling his lips off the member, he smirked, "What's wrong, Adam? You don't like the way your slut pleasures you?" he licked the tip quickly, "You should be happy…after all, it's only your dick that I suck."

"Damn it, Jeff!" Adam swerved and nearly had a heart attack, "Knock it off!"

Jeff chuckled, "You afraid of crashing?" he squeezed hard, "You shouldn't be…after all, we both deserve hell, don't you think?"

Adam couldn't take it.

"Jeff, _**shut up!**_" he slapped the other male. **Hard.**

Jeff's head turned to the side. His left cheek quickly began to turn red. Shaking, he turned to look at Adam, fear in his eyes. Quickly, he sat back, huddling close to the window.

Adam stopped the car, running his hands through his hair. Shit…shit, shit, shit! Turning to look at Jeff, his eyes softened, "Jeff, I…I'm sorry…" he reached to caress Jeff's stained cheek.

Jeff flinched, turning his head. "P-please…I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, Jeff…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hit you, I just…"

Jeff shivered, "I deserve it…don't I? The way I've been acting…the things I've been doing…I deserved when Matt hit me…I deserve it when you hit me…" tears began to slide down his cheeks, he clenched his fists.

"Jeff, its okay…" Adam brought Jeff into his arms, "It's all okay…"

"No it's not…" he sobbed, his throat constricting, "No it's not! I'm such a fuck up! All I ever do is cause problems…if I had just gotten rid of my feelings for you…if I had just accepted the fact that you don't love me…if I weren't so fucking stupid!"

"Jeff, sweetie…you…couldn't be more wrong…the truth is…I…I…" Adam licked his lips. _'Say it, jackass!' _

Jeff shook his head, "It doesn't matter…I know what you're gonna say…"

Adam stared at him in surprise, "You do?"

Jeff nodded, smiling a bit, "Yeah…but I don't deserve your forgiveness…"

'_Forgiveness!?'_

"No, no, Jeff…that's not what I wanted to say-"

"What are you two doing?"

Both men turned and saw Matt, staring at them with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I was driving to the hotel room and I saw your car parked and I got worried so-" he saw the red mark on Jeff's cheek and he turned heated eyes to Adam, "You bastard! What did you do to him!?" He grabbed Adam's neck from the window, squeezing hard.

"Matt, no!" Jeff ran out his car door and went towards his brother, "Matt, please, I was provoking him, it isn't his fault!" he tried tugging Matt off of Adam, who was beginning to turn red.

"Get off, Jeff! First, he fucks you for fun and now he hits you!? Not on my watch!" he reared his fist back.

"Matt stop!" Jeff grabbed Matt's arm.

Matt let out an annoyed growl and pushed Jeff off with incredible force.

Jeff stumbled backwards, right onto the busy road. He heard a loud honking noise and he let out a yelp. A car hit him dead on, connecting hard with his mid-section and sending him flying back.

Matt had turned around, and had seen Jeff's body cut through the air. Then all he saw was Jeff land with a hard thud, his body still. Adam had seen it also.

"_**JEFF!"**_

Other people got out of there cars, running over to check on the fallen male.

The driver stepped out of the car, his face pale white and his blue eyes wide. "Oh, god…" Chris murmured, falling to his knees.

Matt ran towards his brother, pushing the people out of the way, "Jeff, Jeff!"

His brother didn't move.

Adam got out of his own car, but he couldn't move another step. He stood, tears sliding down his cheeks, "Oh, no, oh god no…"

Matt screamed loudly, holding onto his brother's prone body.



…_**What?! Jeff is easy to kill…**_

_**Although, I never intended for Jeff to die in the other fic…this fic…*whistles innocently***_

_**To my fans: Your appreciation means EVERYTHING!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 11._

_Hospitals sucked._

_They gave you this eerie sense…as if you weren't going to be okay…as if…everything would fall apart…almost as if…you would die…_

Matt paced back and forth, running his hand through his hair nervously. Checking the time, he let out an angry grunt. It had been two hours…no one had said anything about his brother.

Evan was sitting in a chair against the wall, watching his boyfriend pace with tired and watery eyes. He had one knee drawn up to his chest, using it as a pillow. Shane Helms was right next to him, silent and with a far away look in his eye.

Chris was still shaking. His lower lip wouldn't stop trembling. He was looking down at his shaky hands, breathing quickly. He had been the one to hit Jeff with the car…he had been the driver.

And him? He just stood there, his hair curtaining his face. He refused to look at anyone and he completely ignored Evan when he tried to check up on him…he let his mind wander to a better place…a place where he and Jeff could be happy.

A place that didn't exist.

"Mr. Hardy?" a doctor asked, looking around to see which of the five people took notice. His eyes narrowed, watching the male with the long dark hair turn his way. "Are you his Jeff Hardy's brother?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, nervously shaking the doctor's hand.

The doctor sighed, "Right…well, there's no easy way to say this, Mr. Hardy…but, your brother…"

Evan burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands. He didn't even want to hear what happened. Shane turned pale, staring up at Matt and the doctor with wide eyes. Chris had left the place, his eyes drowning with the guilt of his conscious.

Adam collapsed.

He fell on his knees, punching the floor. He sobbed, his form shaking.

Matt said nothing, he merely stared at the doctor. And then, he laughed.

"You're lying!" he yelled cheerfully, "Jeff is fine. He's always fine! I'm the one who always gets injured. I've had the surgeries…Jeff has always been healthy…yeah, he's good, I know he is," Matt's smile turned into a pained frown, "Damn it…**DAMN IT!**"

Evan cried harder. Shane looked away, his own eyes burning with tears.

The doctor frowned, looking down, "I'm…so sorry…we tried everything…the car just hit him to hard…he isn't going to remember much…"

Everyone looked up.

Matt's watery eyes focused on the doctor, "W-what?" he choked out.

The doctor sighed, "He has temporary amnesia."

Everyone stayed quiet; Matt fell back into a chair.

Adam growled and stalked over to the doctor, "**Why are you so calm!? You scared us to death, you little shit! We thought he was dead!"**

The doctor's cold gray eyes narrowed, "Release me," he murmured, his voice still calm. When Adam didn't move, the doctor merely pulled himself free. "It is my job to act professional, not cry. I am deeply saddened for Jeff Hardy, but count your blessings. The amnesia is minor. He will probably forget only things that have happened in the past weeks and recently." Turning to Matt, he spoke in a quiet and serious tone, "Jeff took a really bad bump when he landed. He suffered a broken neck. On top of that, his abdomen has serious bruising. I suggest he take a year and a half off from wrestling."

Matt forced a laugh, "Please…Jeff's never setting foot into a ring again."

He doctor nodded and looked towards Adam. His eyes softened, "I'm sorry that I scared you Mr. Copeland…now that leaves only one matter to attend to…" The doctor looked back over at Matt, "Do you want to press charges against Christopher Irvine?"

Matt shook his head, "Of course not," he said softly, "It wasn't Chris's fault…he didn't see Jeff, I'm the one who pushed him…"

The doctor nodded, "I'll let the police know that no charges will be made." The doctor turned, hearing a nurse step beside him. Listening to her soft voice, he nodded. "Jeff is awake and he wants to know what's happening. You should go talk to him."

Matt stood, "Can we all go?"

The doctor nodded, "Just don't take long."



Jeff looked up, careful of his neck-brace, "Matt? What's goin on?" he asked softly once he saw his brother enter the white room.

Matt sighed and rushed over to his brother, "Oh, Jeffy, you're okay," he kissed his cheek.

Jeff blinked, "I broke my neck…and I can't remember how…you think that's ok?"

Evan smiled, walking over to Jeff, "It's wonderful," he whispered, rubbing Jeff's hand. Shane walked to his other side, smiling.

Jeff smiled back and turned to look at Adam, surprise filling his pretty eyes, "Adam? What are you doing here?"

Adam felt the tears sliding down his cheeks but he didn't care. He was alright! Jeff was alive!

He ran over to Jeff, shoving Matt and Evan out of the way and he hugged the younger man fiercely, "I love you."

Jeff's eyes widened, "What?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, tell him now, why don't you?" but he had a genuine smile on his face.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jeff complained, "What is going on?"

Shane grinned, "What the last thing you remember?"

Jeff thought hard, "The pyro accident…aw man, did I fall and snap my neck or something?"

Adam shook his head. Jeff had forgotten everything…all the fighting, all the guys…everything.

Matt gently patted Adam on the shoulder, "Come 'ere," he murmured silently. Kissing his brother's cheek again, he led Adam away from a very confused Jeff.

"What?" Adam asked, annoyed that he had been taken away from Jeff.

"Adam…I hate you," Matt said softly.

Adam winced, "Thanks…I hate you too…"

"No, stupid…I mean, I hate you…but I don't wish bad things on you…Jeff loves you Adam…and you just told him you loved him…forget…forget everything that happened between you and Jeff…don't tell him…you would both be better off, you'd both be happy."

Adam licked his lips, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Trust me," Matt answered, looking over at his brother who was now smiling, watching Evan and Shane fall over themselves to help him with anything. "It's for the best."

Adam nodded, "Matt…thank you…for everything."

Matt gave him a friendly smirk, "Don't mention it."

They returned to Jeff's side.

"Oh, damn," Shane murmured, suddenly remembering something, "Someone should really call Chris and tell him that Jeff's alive."

Jeff looked up at Shane with suspicious eyes, "Why would Chris care if I'm alive?"

They all shared a nervous laugh.



-Weeks Later-

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Babe? I will appreciate it if you would put me down."

Adam shook his head, "Nope."

"Why?" Jeff whined.

"Because, knowing you, you'll run away from here while I'm wrestling." Adam answered.

Jeff smirked, "Who-me?"

"No, your brother," Adam murmured sarcastically.

Things were going rather well. Jeff had been released from the hospital and he had been under Adam's watchful eye ever since. Matt and Evan would check on him on a daily basis, and Shane and Chris on occasion.

Jeff sighed, "Adam, you have a match, go now."

Adam grunted, "Fine, fine." He looked around and his eyes brightened, "Eve!" he yelled.

The diva walked over to them, smiling, "Hi Adam, Hi Jeff. Do you need something?"

"Can you watch Jeff?" Adam asked, "I have a match and I don't want him wandering around." He ignored Jeff's glare.

Eve giggled, "Of course, good luck,"

Adam smiled and turned to his boyfriend, "Behave," he chastised before he kissed him gently. He smiled, feeling Jeff kiss back. Pulling away, he rushed towards the gorilla position.

Eve sat down next to Jeff, "He's so sweet."

Jeff sighed, "He is…but he just seems so eerily protective…I mean, I'm not going to go out there…why can I just say hi to some of the guys?" he noticed Eve pouting, "And girls," he added.

Eve smiled, "Aw, come on, Jeff. Adam loves you; he just doesn't want you to get hurt."

Jeff sighed, "Yeah, guess your right."

Together, they watched as some of the guys walked around, talking and laughing.

"Hey, there, Jeff."

Jeff looked up, being careful of his neck. He smiled, "Hey, Carlito. What's up?"

Carlito smirked, lowering himself to Jeff's level, "I was, uh…kinda hoping for a repeat performance of last time."

Jeff blinked, "What the hell are you talking about?" he was so damned confused.

Carlito chuckled, cupping Jeff's cheek, causing him to recoil, "Come on, Jeff…you remember…you were screaming an awful lot."

Jeff stared, eyes wide, "Carlito…w-what?"

"Hey!"

Carlito grunted as he was pushed back and he glared up at the tall male, "What the hell, Copeland?"

Adam growled, "You touch," he murmured, nodding towards Jeff, "You die."

Carlito stood up, "Whatever," he murmured, shrugging, "He was a good fuck while he lasted."

Jeff had to force Adam to stay in his place, "Adam! Would you please tell me what's going on!?"

"Nothing," Adam murmured, "It's nothing. Let's go. I'm done for tonight."

Jeff looked back towards Eve, who gave him a confused look. He offered one back.

What was going on?



_**Bet ya weren't expecting that! And guess what? ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**_

_**And it'll be a real big shocker.**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**To my fans: YOUR APPRECIATION MEANS EVERYTHING!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Rated R Desire_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Edge, or the rest of the wrestlers in this fic._

_Summary: Jeff smirked, running a hand through his purple/blue hair. "I know what you want, Adam. I'll give you a little hint…it's definitely…__**Rated R **__for __**Rough**__._

_ZZZZ_

_Chapter 12._

Jeff ran his fingers gently through Adam's hair. His head was turned, staring out the window, the moon reflecting in his emerald eyes. Glancing down at Adam, he smiled, gently brushing his fingers across the older man's forehead.

Adam had nodded off at about 12:40. He snored softly, his head pillowed against Jeff's chest, his arms possessively holding onto Jeff's waist.

Jeff sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep…but something was keeping him up. Gently loosening Adam's grip, Jeff carefully laid the taller man on the bed, smiling when Adam groaned.

Slipping quietly into the bathroom, Jeff rubbed his neck. He let out a slight hiss of air, feeling the tender muscles in his neck ache at the touch, "What the fuck happened to me?" he murmured to himself. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't I remember anything? Why is everyone acting funny around me?" shutting his eyes, Jeff rubbed his temples, "_Think_," he whispered fiercely, "_Remember._"

_-__**Memories sharp as Daggers**__-_

"_Well, aren't you a pretty one?"_

_Jeff smiled seductively, "Am I really?" he giggled, slowly turning around in a circle. _

"_Wow, such pretty hips…sweet ass…very nice legs. You're perfect baby, every angle and every curve." The unknown man whispered, his tone dripping in lust._

_Jeff smirked, "So? Am I just going to be your pretty little picture all night long? Or are you gonna paint me?"_

_The man smirked, standing and making his way over to Jeff, "You'll get painted. Don't you worry about that."_

_-__**Pierce into the Flesh of Today-**_

"Honey…?"

Jeff jumped in surprise, turning wide eyes to Adam, who was giving him an odd look. "Oh…Adam…I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Adam shook his head slowly, "Nah…the bed got cold."

Jeff closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head, "Sorry…my eyes were watery, I wanted to see what was up."

Adam frowned, walking over to his boyfriend. Gently cupping the smaller man's cheeks, he peered deep into the green depths, "They look fine…"

Jeff carefully pulled his face away, "Yeah, I took care of it…" noticing the slight narrowing in Adam's hazel eyes, he smiled, "Go back to bed baby, I'll be right there."

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Alright." He walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jeff waited till he heard the footsteps walk away before looking into the mirror again.

"Who…was that?" he asked himself.

Sighing, he turned the bathroom light off, walking over to the bed.



-Next Morning-

Jeff rolled his eyes, sitting down on a nearby chair, "Yeah, yeah, I know," he told Matt, who was eyeing him carefully, "I'll stay right here, Matt. I promise."

Matt nodded, "Alright…I'm just gonna go get the guys and I'll be right back, kay?"

Jeff nodded, watching with half-lidded eyes as Matt walked away. Licking his lips, he eased back onto the chair, trying to relax.

He yawned a bit, his eyes slowly drifting close. He was so tired…he hadn't gotten much sleep after that weirdness that went on in his head last night.

His eyes closed completely and his head was just about to fall forwards when-

"Jeff, damn it!"

His eyes snapped open, darting around before zeroing in on his brother. "Oh…hi, Matt," he rubbed his left eye, "What time is it?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "I've been gone only two minutes."

Jeff frowned. It felt like so much longer…

"Well, what it is?" Jeff asked, his tone annoyed.

Matt quirked an eyebrow, "_Touch-y_," he drawled. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Jeff considered telling him about last nights thought…he hadn't told Adam but only because he was afraid of the reaction…but Matt was his blood…

Sitting up straight, Jeff looked up at Matt, "Something weird happened to me last night," he said softly.

Matt's eyes grew concerned, "Your neck? Or was it the bruises on your abdomen? Did they bother you?" he began to look over his younger brother.

"No…no," Jeff murmured, gently pushing Matt's hands away, "Not physically…just mentally. I had…I don't know…a…a _memory_ I guess…"

Because his focus was on the ground, he completely missed the alarmed look on Matt's face.

"I was with some guy…I didn't even recognize him…and he was saying some weird shit, man. He said I was pretty…and then, I replied…in an even weirder way…I said some real gross shit and then he came towards me and then…I was brought back to reality by Adam." Jeff said.

Matt nervously rubbed his hands together, "Did you tell Adam?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Alright…well, it was probably nothing…maybe just a weird dream you had or something…"

"But-"

"No, Jeff…" Matt said, his tone slightly hard, "It was a stupid dream, nothing more. Now come on, Evan and Adam are done with the shoot."

Jeff sighed, standing up slowly. He walked quietly, following his brother to the parking lot of the studio.

"Hey, honey," the soft voice purred from right beside him.

Jeff smiled softly, "Hi, baby," he accepted Adam's kiss, giggling when Adam let out an over-exaggerated moan.

"Gross," Matt complained. "Knock it off, you two."

Jeff hugged Adam, keeping his head to his brother, a small smile playing on his face, "Now don't start…we never complain when you kiss Evan."

Adam smirked, "Well, not out loud, at least."

Matt merely looked away, smiling as Evan walked into his arms. "Good morning, gorgeous," he whispered into the smaller man's ear, causing him to smile back.

"_Gross,_" both Adam and Jeff said, grinning, "Knock it off you two."

Matt flipped them the bird, leaning his head down to kiss Evan, who readily kissed back.

Smirking, Adam turned back to his own boyfriend, "So, babe, how are your eyes?"

Jeff blinked, "My eyes?" then realization hit him, "Oh! Yeah…they're fine…not at all watery anymore."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Evan asked once he pulled away from Matt.

"Uh," Jeff licked his lips.

"It doesn't matter, they're fine now," Matt cut in, "Let's just go on to the Hotel now."

Jeff shot his older brother a grateful look, receiving a wink in response.

Adam shrugged a bit but nodded, "Kay…"

A few steps away from the car, Adam jerked a surprised Matt back, ignoring the glare he received after. "You two get in the car, I have to talk to Matt, real quick."

"About what?" Matt hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"You'll see," Adam hissed back.

Jeff and Evan both shrugged and got inside the black car.

Walking a few feet away, Adam finally let go of Matt's arm.

Rubbing his arm and shooting daggers at Adam, Matt spoke, "So? What is it?"

"Matt look…you were my best friend…and I know I caused you harm and I'm sorry…but I have a big favor to ask you," Adam dug around in his pockets.

Matt rolled his eyes, "What is it, man?"

Licking his lips, Adam pulled out a small black box, "You mean the world to Jeff…and he means the world to me…be my best man?" Adam opened the box to show the engagement ring lying inside.

Matt's eyes widened, staring at the expensive looking band, "Holy shit!" he yelled. He quieted down when Adam glared. "You're gonna ask my brother to marry you?!" he whispered excitedly.

Adam nodded, "Yeah…I know it's sudden…but, I really love him…and I want him to be mine forever." Closing the box and tucking it safely in the pocket, Adam locked eyes with Matt, "So will you do it? Will you be best man at our wedding?"

Matt shook his head, a slow smile forming on his face, "Of course, Adam…of course."

They both embraced.

"Thank you so much," Adam whispered.

_Honk, honk!_

The jumped apart, blushing heavily.

"Hey! Hurry up!" Evan called out, grinning, "Unless you want me to hug and cuddle on Jeff…cuz if that's the case, I wouldn't mind trading Hardy's for the day!"

"_**Hell no!**_" Adam and Matt both yelled, running over each other to get into the car.



Jeff flipped a page through his book, reading attentively.

'_He stopped, staring down at his love interest with narrowed eyes, "And what would you have done…? Would you have killed him? To be with me…? Would you have left him and his abusive ways?" He smiled sweetly, "Or would you have continued to been his bitch? After he kicked you out…and left you…broken and bleeding." He looked down at the younger male, "Collin…I've loved you for years now…why ignore me?" He leaned closer to the boy. His lips only a breath away,'_

"Hm…kinky, Jeff." Adam murmured, reading over the shorter man's shoulder.

Jeff chuckled, closing the book and looking over at his boyfriend, "I like to imagine it's me and you."

Adam smirked, "Babe, if it were the two of us, our lips would have crashed against each other by then."

"True," Jeff admitted softly. He rested his head on a pillow, "Ready for bed?"

Adam nodded, tugging off his shirt. "Yeah," he tossed his shirt behind him and climbed in, pulling Jeff on top of him. He hummed, feeling Jeff's light weight rest on his chest. "You feel so good…"

Jeff smiled, "We didn't do anything…"

Adam shrugged, "Don't care…I love the way you feel."

Jeff sighed, "I'm sorry, Adam…it must suck not to be able to have sex…"

Adam pressed a finger to Jeff's lips, "Shh…I'm willing to wait for you…"

Jeff's eyes shined, "Since when are you so sweet?"

Adam looked over at his nightstand, smiling when he noticed the box, "I'll let ya know, tomorrow."

Smiling, Jeff rested on top of Adam, closing his eyes.

Adam's eyes closed as well.

5 minutes later both were asleep.

-_Dreaming-_

_Carlito pushed Jeff onto the bed roughly, before climbing on top of him, kissing him hard._

_Jeff moaned, arching his hips up to Carlito's, "Please…no foreplay, just fuck me."_

_Carlito smirked, "Eager?"_

_Jeff smirked back, "And willing. Please, I need you so fucking bad!"_

_Carlito growled and forced Jeff onto his hands and knees. Grabbing onto his hips, Carlito slammed himself inside him in one smooth movement. _

_Jeff tossed his head back, moaning loudly._

"_Damn," Carlito murmured, "You moan like a-"_

"_A slut," Jeff whispered, smirking darkly, "I know."_

_Carlito groaned and set the pace._

_After three rounds, Jeff was finally satiated and he mewled, feeling Carlito pull his now flaccid cock out of his ass. _

_Carlito ran a hand though his forehead, panting deeply, "Fuck…" he whispered, collapsing on the bed, spent._

_Jeff smirked, "A lot of it," he agreed. _

_Standing up, Jeff dressed himself, "Thanks a lot Carlito, it was a great fuck." He walked towards the door of the hotel._

"_Anytime," Carlito answered, a playful smirk on his face._

_Jeff giggled and walked out the door._

_As he walked towards the elevator, he noticed the bellhop checking him out. Smirking, Jeff walked over to him. _

_-End Dream-_

Jeff's eyes snapped open. Gasping, he sat up, looking around.

"Adam?"

Looking around, Jeff came to a conclusion. Adam was gone.

Shaking, Jeff looked towards the nightstand. A note.

Picking it up, Jeff read through it:

_Hey, honey._

_Had to talk to Matt, be back in a couple of hours,_

_Love, Adam._

Jeff crumpled the note, bringing the bed sheets up to his chest. He sobbed lightly, shaking his head.

"No, no…why am I dreaming this? I love Adam…" Jeff swallowed hard, thinking back to a week ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Carlito smirked, lowering himself to Jeff's level, "I was, uh…kinda hoping for a repeat performance of last time."_

_Jeff blinked, "What the hell are you talking about?" he was so damned confused._

_Carlito chuckled, cupping Jeff's cheek, causing him to recoil, "Come on, Jeff…you remember…you were screaming an awful lot."_

_-End Flashback-_

Jeff's eyes widened.

'_Oh…oh my god…'_

Getting out of bed, Jeff looked around for his cell phone. Finding it, he quickly dialed a number.

"C-Carlito?" Jeff whispered softly, "I…I…need to know…"



Adam groaned, covering his eyes, "Matt…I don't care!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "You have to care, Adam. It's _your_ engagement. How do you expect to do it?"

"Gee, I don't know!" clearing his throat, Adam began, "Hey, Jeff! I love ya, babe! Fucking marry me!"

Evan laughed, rubbing his eyes, "Cute."

Matt twitched, "Copeland! I'm serious!"

Adam sighed, "Alright, Alright." Smiling, he told them his actual plans.

"Well," Matt said, pleased, "That sounds wonderful."

Adam smiled.



"O…Okay, thanks…" Jeff hung up, a hard sob escaping his throat.

He had sex with Carlito…

But when?! Why wouldn't he remember when!?

Sniffling, Jeff closed his eyes, "_**Remember,**__ damn you! __**Remember!**_"

-_**Memories-**_

_Randy exhaled heavily, "I won't lie…I did say that…but I didn't mean it…I just didn't want to look love-stuck in front of the guys…"_

_Jeff swallowed, "L-love-struck?"_

"_Yes," Randy cupped Jeff's uninjured cheek and leaned closer, "I love you, Jeff."_



_He swung open the door and gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_Adam Copeland merely glared at him._

_Jeff growled and stepped out of the door, closing it gently behind him. "Adam, what the hell?"_

"_You know, I could swear I remember telling you that Randy couldn't give you what I could," Adam grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him against his chest. Adam's light eyes traveled through Jeff's face, noting the redness on his cheek._

_Jeff glared, "And I swear I could remember telling you not to look for me again!" He pulled away from the taller male._

_Adam smirked, "Please, Jeff. I'm not here because I want to fuck you; I'm just here to gloat to Orton. Poor boy, he wanted to take your virginity…but, that's already been given to someone else, hm?"_

_Jeff remained silent, glaring at the older male. _

"_Oh, Jeff…you really were such a little cockslut…I'm still surprised you were a virgin…How is it that you remained that way for so long?"_

"_By avoiding bastards like you," Jeff hissed as he turned to the door._

_Adam smirked and pinned Jeff to the door, "Avoiding? You came onto me, you little slut. You knew what you wanted, because you craved it for so long, and now, you're standing here telling me that you were avoiding me? Bullshit."_

_Jeff licked his lips, his eyes flashing angrily, "What the fuck do you care? You don't want to be with me!"_

"_Because Jeff," Adam leaned close, so they're eyes met, "Ever since you uttered those three forbidden words, you've been mine. I don't want you, I __**have**__ you. You know that you're never going to be able to love Orton the way you love __**me**__."_

_Jeff closed his eyes._

"_Orton's a little boy. You need a man. Let me be that man, Jeff." Adam moved his lips closer to Jeff's._

_Jeff recoiled._

_Adam stared up at him in shock, grasping onto his jaw._

_Jeff unclenched his fist, breathing hard. "Fuck you Adam…You don't own me, __**I**__ own me. I will not be your little toy, I'm not going to be manipulated by you. You were the one who kicked me out, you were the one who fucked me and left me, you were the one who had a fucking chance and lost it!"_

_Moving towards the door, Jeff turned to give one final glare at Adam, "I'll see you tonight." And with that, the door was slammed shut._



"_Jeff!" Randy stared at him with watery blue eyes, "Honey, what are you doing?"_

_Jeff punched the wall harder, "Mind your business," he snarled._

"_Whoa, man, easy," John Cena said, gently grabbing Jeff's fist. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed Randy, I just-"_

"_Shut up." Jeff mumbled._

_Randy and Cena shared looks as stayed quiet. _

"_Do you love him?" Jeff asked quietly. _

_Randy looked at him sadly and nodded, "So much," he admitted._

_Jeff looked at John, "You'll take care of him?"_

_Cena nodded, his eyes intense._

"_Fine." Jeff shoved his way in between the two males and turned to leave._

"_Jeff…" Randy whispered._

_Jeff turned, and forced a smile, his eyes shining with tears, "Don't worry about it Randy. I'm glad he loves you," Jeff turned, the tears falling down his face. 'Because I know I'll never be able to,' he thought._



_Matt's face darkened, "Why are you home so late?"_

_Jeff smiled, "I was having fun."_

_Matt blinked, "Without us?" he asked, a bit hurt._

_Jeff sighed, "You wouldn't have liked this type of fun, Matty. It involved lots and lots of sweat."_

_Matt stared at him with confused eyes. "But, Jeff, I…"_

"_I'm sleepy," Jeff interrupted, smirking playfully, he kissed his brother. _

_On the lips._

_Evan stared at the youngest Hardy in surprise. Matt seemed to have turned to stone._

_Jeff giggled and turned to Evan, "Night, cutie," he purred, before kissing him on the lips also._



_Jeff smirked darkly and purposefully gagged himself on Adam's cock, causing the older man to cry out. Swallowing and gagging repeatedly, Jeff finally eased his lips off Adam's dick to answer, "You made me this way."_



_Adam fists clenched, "Did you suck him off?"_

_Jeff blinked innocently, "Who? Carlito, the bellhop or the other six guys I had sex with last night?"_

_Adam growled lowly, "Filthy bitch."_



_Chris leaned back against the couch, tugging Jeff down with him. They kissed passionately, licking, sucking and biting._

_Jeff whimpered, feeing Chris's teeth sink into his lower lip, "Oh, yes," he moaned._

"_Like that?" Chris asked softly, licking away the tiny bit of blood from the bite mark. He smirked when Jeff nodded._

_Jeff panted, sitting up on Chris's lap. Smiling sweetly, he began to unbutton Chris's shirt. He kissed every bit of skin that was revealed to his lusty green eyes, taking his time in unbuttoning the blue shirt._

_Chris smiled, his eyes closed, "Damn, baby…can you feel what you do to me?"_

_Jeff smirked, then gasped as he was roughly lifted off of the blonde Canadian._

"_I'm sure he can, but wait till you feel __**this**__,"_

_Chris couldn't even react, next thing he knew, he had a snarling Matt on top of him, punching and swearing. _

"_Matt! Get off of him, damn it!" Jeff pushed Matt off of Chris and began to look him over for any serious damage._

_Matt glared, "Get away from him, Jeff."_

_Jeff glared, "Mind your own business, brother."_

"_You __**are**__ my business!" Matt snarled. _

_Jeff stood, his fists clenched, "Chris," he whispered, "Go outside, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."_

_Chris nodded, walking quickly towards the door, ignoring a stunned Evan as he went by. When the door closed quietly behind him, Jeff turned back to his brother._

"_You have no business interrupting us." Jeff seethed._

"_God, Jeff! He's a married man, he has kids! What the fuck where you thinking?!" Matt yelled, pushing Jeff against the wall._

_Jeff stumbled, but regained his balance, "Shut your mouth! You have no right to judge me!"_

_Matt began to see red, "What the fuck has gotten into you!?" he screamed, grabbing a hold of Jeff's shoulders, "Do you have any clue what you're doing to yourself!?" he began to shake Jeff roughly, "Do you have any idea what could happen to you!?"_

_Evan timidly placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, "Matthew…"_

_Jeff swallowed, noting the look of immense rage in his older brother's eyes, "You're not my father, Matt. You don't control me. I can sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want."_

_Matt pulled his fist back, slamming it into Jeff's cheek, "You idiot! Whoring yourself out just because some stupid fuck didn't love you, is that it?" he punched Jeff again, this time in the eye, "Are you such a fuck up that you can't even find another person to love?"_

_Jeff whimpered, his eyes clouding with tears, "Chris loves me…" he said weakly._

"_Bullshit!" Matt slammed his fists into Jeff's stomach, "Chris loves the fact that you'll spread your damn legs for him! He cares nothing for you!" Punching his brother in the gut a few more times, he waited until Jeff was reeling in pain before he shoved him against the wall again, "Jeff…" Matt was sobbing now, lowering himself to his knees. _

_Jeff was crying also, only much quieter. His left eye was beginning to turn blue, his cheek already sporting a bruise. He could hear Evan sobbing in the background._

"_Jeff…" Matt repeated; hurt lacing his voice, "What would momma say…if she saw you now?" _

_Jeff's eyes snapped closed, "No! Fuck you, Matt!" He stood, ignoring the ache in his stomach and he ran out the door, pushing past Evan. _



_Jeff stiffened, "You're one to talk about disgusting, Adam…You broke me. You have no idea…how it felt to know…that you wanted nothing more than for me to be your slut. I wanted you to love me…but now, I think I just want you to either fuck me…or stay the fuck away from me. You choose." He turned on his heel, fully intent on leaving. _



"_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Adam began, breaking the silence. "Do you know that Matt and I spent days trying to contact you? We've been worried, Jeff…really worried."_

_Jeff snorted, "You were worried about __**me**__? Bullshit." He turned in his seat, facing Adam, green eyes flashing, "Now, Adam…you dragged me in here so that we can get to your hotel…and fuck. That's all. And since I don't want to talk, I guess I'll have to entertain myself." He unzipped Adam's pants._

_Adam nearly braked in alarm, "What are you doing? I'm driving!"_

_Jeff smirked, "Don't care." He leaned down, sucking the head of Adam's cock into his mouth. He licked the tip languidly before swallowing completely. He hummed around the thick cock, feeling Adam squirm._

"_Jeff," Adam panted, trying to keep his hands steady on the wheel, "Please, I can't, ooh,"_

_Jeff stoked half of the cock in his hand, while his mouth took in the rest. Pulling his lips off the member, he smirked, "What's wrong, Adam? You don't like the way your slut pleasures you?" he licked the tip quickly, "You should be happy…after all, it's only your dick that I suck."_

"_Damn it, Jeff!" Adam swerved and nearly had a heart attack, "Knock it off!"_

_Jeff chuckled, "You afraid of crashing?" he squeezed hard, "You shouldn't be…after all, we both deserve hell, don't you think?"_

_Adam couldn't take it. _

"_Jeff, __**shut up!**__" he slapped the other male. __**Hard.**_

_Jeff's head turned to the side. His left cheek quickly began to turn red. Shaking, he turned to look at Adam, fear in his eyes. Quickly, he sat back, huddling close to the window._



"_What are you two doing?"_

_Both men turned and saw Matt, staring at them with narrowed eyes. _

"_What are you doing here?" Adam asked._

"_I was driving to the hotel room and I saw your car parked and I got worried so-" he saw the red mark on Jeff's cheek and he turned heated eyes to Adam, "You bastard! What did you do to him!?" He grabbed Adam's neck from the window, squeezing hard._

"_Matt, no!" Jeff ran out his car door and went towards his brother, "Matt, please, I was provoking him, it isn't his fault!" he tried tugging Matt off of Adam, who was beginning to turn red._

"_Get off, Jeff! First, he fucks you for fun and now he hits you!? Not on my watch!" he reared his fist back._

"_Matt stop!" Jeff grabbed Matt's arm._

_Matt let out an annoyed growl and pushed Jeff off with incredible force. _

_Jeff stumbled backwards, right onto the busy road. He heard a loud honking noise and he let out a yelp. A car hit him dead on, connecting hard with his mid-section and sending him flying back._

_Matt had turned around, and had seen Jeff's body cut through the air. Then all he saw was Jeff land with a hard thud, his body still. Adam had seen it also._

"_**JEFF!"**_

-_**End memories-**_

Jeff's eyes snapped open and he stared blankly at the wall, tears streaking down his face.

"Oh…oh god…this whole time…" Jeff sobbed, "They knew…and they didn't tell me…they kept this from me!"

"Jeff?"

Jeff turned to stare at the three men who entered the room and he wiped his eyes, hiccupping loudly.

"Baby? What is it?" Adam asked, walking quickly over to Jeff, his hazel eyes glowing with concern.

Matt and Evan came closer also; they're eyes shining with alert.

Jeff shook his head, trying to move away from Adam, "No! Let me go!" he got up from the bed.

"Jeff, tell us what's wrong," Evan pleaded. He tried to walk closer to Jeff, but that only caused Jeff to back up further.

"_**What's wrong?!**__ What's wrong is that all of you __**LIED**__ to me!_" Jeff yelled, pointing a finger at them.

All three men stared at him in surprise.

"What is all this shit?! What the hell did you do to me!?" Jeff screamed at Adam, "You made me a slut! I was sleeping with so many different guys! I slept with Chris! It was all you! You were the one who turned me into a slut, you caused the accident, _**YOU'RE**_ the reason why I can't remember all this!" Jeff screamed, his eyes burning with tears.

Adam felt his heart break, watching Jeff shake with the force of his sobs. "Honey," he cooed, walking over to Jeff, "Please, sweetheart, I'm sorry," he reached to Jeff.

Jeff slapped his hand away, "No," he whined, "No…I don't want to be with you…none of you! You were the love of my life!" Turning to Matt, who had his head lowered, Jeff screamed, "You were my brother! How could you two?! HOW COULD YOU!?"



-2 months later-

Adam stared down at the engagement ring in his hands, tears falling down his cheeks. He ignored the presence behind him, knowing who it was already.

"…Jay just dropped him off to therapy," Matt said softly, his eyes watching the way Adam fiddled with the ring, "…He didn't say a word to me…he…ignored me."

"We deserve it…_**I**_ deserve it…we should never have kept the truth from him, Matt…" Adam licked his tear-stained lips, "But we did…and we lost the most important person in our life…"

Matt's eyes glassed and he shook his head. "I won't give up on my brother…I know he still loves me…" kneeling down next to Adam, he stared into his eyes, "And I know he still love you…"

Adam's mind brought forth the images of how it once was with his Jeff…the sweet kisses…the soft hugs…the gentle words of love…the passionate sex…

"No…he doesn't love me…he did…and look where it got us…Jeff Hardy was never my soul mate…" closing his hazel eyes, Adam ended his sentence in a barely audible whisper,

"_He was only my Rated R Desire…"_



"Nothing can erase what they did to me…nothing will ever ease the pain…I wake up screaming…and I can't stop it…but I won't go to them ever again…I will not let it go…I will get my revenge…" Jeff murmured to himself, locking eyes with his therapist.

"Jeff…you're beginning to sound a bit psychotic," the old woman said softly.

Jeff smirked slowly, "Love can do that to you."

_-END!-_

_**Wondering if I'm evil enough to leave it there?**_

_**HELL NO! XD!**_

_**Oh, there WILL be a sequel. Sometime in the future.**_

_**And trust me…it won't be pretty.**_

_**Haha! I love how I finished this! **_

_**It's just so unexpected…yet, so powerful…**_

_**Don't you just hate me? XD!**_

_***yawns* this was seventeen pages…I'm so tired…**_

_**ANYWAY! For those of you who don't want to kill me: YOUR APPRECIATION IS EVERYTHING!**_


End file.
